High School Love: A Lucario x Mewtwo REMIX
by crzyfanfics
Summary: Adopted from "Writer of Worlds", The paths of a young Lucario and Mewtwo cross, each with their own pain and struggles, but where can they possibly go from there? Yaoi included. Humor is included, Rated M for Language and Mature themes and references in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Our Young Male Protagonist, A Teenage Lucario was simply gazing outside his Father's car window, lost in thought. His Father had accepted a new job in Straiton city, which while it meant new Financial benefits which he was needing, also meant they had to move from their old home in Cerulean City. He was a single father, now independently raising his oldest son Lucario and his youngest daughter who was a young Torchick. Right now was driving his son to his new high school for his first day as a Sophmore.

His Father, being an older and darker shade of blue Lucario, easily noticed the silence coming from his son, who was a much younger and lighter, more vibrant shade of blue Lucario, and felt concerned for him. He let out a sigh "I know how you must be feeling right about now son, its never all sunshine and rainbows moving away, I had to move when I was around your age as well and I hated it..." he started explaining, attempting to comfort him.

"But like I said before, I couldn't pass up this job offer, with all the finance troubles we had back in Cerulean, and you and your sister mean a lot to me, I don't want to see you so sad, especially on your first day, don't you remember that old phrase? When life gives you lemons..." He began urging his son to finish the saying.

The Young Lucario sighed and faced his head to his father "You make lemonade, and seriously dad? you had to recite that corny old phrase?" he questioned, his father smirked and chuckled "Call it whatever you want, but that's a saying with piles of truth stuffed inside, no matter what generation you young hooligans nowadays are living in" he replied playfully, his son gave a slight smile "I guess...sorry, I know you're worried about me, It just really sucks! everything feels so different now and I had to leave all my friends behind...and I'm not so great with meeting new people, I just get too nervous and-" His father cut him off.

"Believe it or not, I wasn't so great with making friends in high school either, if anything I remember being bullied like crazy back then, it was humiliating and painful in more ways then one...now that I mention it, the only other student who ever stood up for me was..." The Young Lucario raised an eyebrow, finding himself interested in the story.

His father eyes shot open in shock, realizing the huge mistake he was gonna make _"Arceus, just how stupid am I? I shouldn't be talking about her, it'll make him feel even worse right now!"_ He thought to himself in heavy frustration, in a desperate attempt to cover it up, performed some fake coughs for a moment "Ahem! well it wasn't a student, but a Teacher showed up! right time, right place! Hehe!" he explained, with a heavy smile on his face trying to cover up what he intended to say.

"I see..." Lucario said, feeling strange about the way he said that "in any case, we're almost to the school, Straiton High! So just try and be more optimistic! and at the very least, make one friend today? it'll make you feel way better! whether it be talking to the classmates sitting next to you or just ask if you can sit with somebody in the cafe when it's lunchtime, you might actually pull it off y'know, or better yet, I'm sure there are some cuties just waiting for a handsome young man like yourself to come around, it'd be like a dream come true..." His Father teased, while playfully shoving his arm with his elbow.

"C-Cut it out! Dad!" He barked back, but definitely wasn't feeling as down as he was before, his father laughed hysterically for a brief moment "Okay! Okay! I'll try!" he agreed "Happy now Dad?".

"You bet..." His Father started, at this point they had drove into the driveway for cars to drop students off, his father looked to his side window "Look at that! That Eevee there is really pretty and she doesn't seem much older, this could be your lucky day after all..." He continued teasing, the Young Lucario sighing "Give it a rest why don't you? We're already here" he stated.

They stopped at the drop off point, with the Young Lucario preparing to leave "Alright so remember, I hired a babysitter to pick up your sister from school and look after her at the house, I gave you her phone number last night so call her if you want to stay behind in the library or join an afterschool club or go out with friends, if that's the case, don't travel too far off into the city, don't be out so late, and avoid doing anything troublesome...or else..." His father's expression quickly started to change for normal to aggressive and downright evil, with a dark glare in his eyes "Let's just say you aren't too old for me to pull out the belt! and you know how that goes, don't you son?!" Lucario gains a frightened expression, and gulps "Y-Yes Sir!".

Afterwords, he steps out the car with his book bag getting ready to head inside "One last thing!" his Father calls out to him, he turns around one last time "Don't be afraid to escape your comfort zone, and put yourself out there with people, I'm sure things can,and will, work out, so keep your head up!" and with that, he drove off, now heading to his new job and leaving his son to begin his first day at his new school. Lucario was wearing a dark-blue T-shirt with a big yellow "L" in the middle and green pants.

He takes a deep breath, preparing to enter the building *Gulp*"Here goes nothing" he says to himself, he really doesn't like this one bit. Moving away from his home and leaving his friends behind was already tough on him, but building up the nerve to try and make new friends was incredibly difficult for the K9 Pokemon, he did make friends back in Cerulean but it was more they came to him, rather then him actually going up to them, he's been shy, timid and closed in around new people for a long time. But for him and his Father's sake, he understands that it's important to try, although it's going to be a struggle for the young one.

He entered the building, and as his schedule said, went to his assigned locker where he stuffed his bookbag in and took out some of his books, however, shortly after closing the locker he felt a rough grasp on the back of his head, shoving him face first into the door of his locker, which hurt...a lot.

"Oof!" he sounded, it was a heavy impact, he let out a moan in pain, the grip had finally released, allowing Lucario to turn around and identify who just did that. It was a Jolteon, wearing a blood-red shirt and yellow pants "I haven't seen you before loser, I'm guessing you moved here not too long ago?" He asked, in an intimidating tone of voice.

Lucario slowly back himself against the locker "Y-Yeah.." he replied, with the tone of his voice and expression on his face looking frightened, only to have his shirt grabbed by the larger pokemon and pulled towards him "That punk-ass sissy face of your's is getting on my damn nerve! But tell you what, give me whatever money you go on ya, and I MIGHT not rearrange it!" he demanded aggressively.

Lucario began sweating nervously, gripping tight onto his books "I don't...have any.." he spoke softly, only to get take a heavy knee strike from Jolteon in the gut "Augh!" He groaned in pain, falling to the floor and dropping his books shortly after "You're fucking with me right?! well that's a shame, hope I can still use you're wimpy self like a punching bag at least!" Lucario was struggling to raise himself back up, but it hurt severely "B-But...I didn't do anything to you!".

Jolteon put on a evil smirk "Being a Spineless loser ain't reason enough? It's not like you can do anything bout it, so feel free to start crying bitch!" He barked dominantly at the smaller Pokemon, getting excited to beat him into a pulp.

However, before any further harm could be done to Lucario, Jolteon felt a hand on his shoulder that felt rather large and unfamiliar to him "What the-" feeling alarmed he quickly turned around and faced the figure who approached him.

He grinned once more "Well what do we have here? It's the big, bad Mewtwo, am I right?" he asked mockingly, Lucario shifted his head to look directly at this Pokemon who showed up. Mewtwo was wearing a brown long sleeved shirt and long-legged brown pants, a chokecollar around his neck and spiked bracelets around his wrists.

"I don't know what the hell you want, but can it wait til' I'm finished beating the crap outta this loser? even you'd wanna after seeing how much of a bitch he is.." he replied as he started turning around to get back to Lucario "If it could wait, I wouldn't be here right now, I wanted to tell you to get the fuck out of here and leave him alone, unless you want to deal with someone who WILL hit back" Mewtwo threatened, the expression on his face could tell you that he wasn't playing around.

Jolteon scoffed "For real huh?" he replied sounding cocky, then looked back down at Lucario, although he was good at hiding it, he was feeling pretty intimidated right now, he'd fight if he has to, but Mewtwo has a pretty bad reputation, even looking at his tall stature was making him nervous. He'd back off, for now.

Still smiling "Fighting you sounds like a pain in my yellow tail-end..." he replied _"This cheeky bastard makes me want to knock him out regardless..."_ Mewtwo thought to himself, getting annoyed at him.

The Yellow Pokemon then looked down at Lucario one last time "I guess it's your lucky day..." He talked down to him "I'm out" he spoke once more to them both, and with that, Jolteon had begun walking away, leaving the premises.

Mewtwo was giving him a _cold_ glare as he walked away and sighed _"at least I didn't need to get my hands dirty...though for someone like him, I wouldn't have minded"_ he thought to himself, then turned his attention to the Lucario who was regaining his composure, and began to pick up his books off the floor.

He pulled out a napkin he had stuffed in his pocket "Your nose is slightly bleeding, in case your just that clueless to tell, so take this" He informed the K9 as he held it out for him to pick up, Lucario gasped upon hearing that and quickly grasped the napkin and put it over his nose. With that, Mewtwo began walking away.

Lucario noticed this and called out to him "W-Wait!" Mewtwo stopped in his tracks and turned around, giving an annoyed looked on his face. Lucario looked at the floor in a shy way "...Thanks for helping me, it could have gotten worse...if you hadn't shown up..." he spoke gratefully but nervously at the same time.

Mewtwo sighed "Don't flatter yourself kid, I just hate guys like him who pick on others just because they can, anyway keep away from him and his friends if you see them, and try to make some friends yourself, or else you could be in deep next time you guys meet, and I might not be there, that's all" Mewtwo finished, as he continued to walk away again.

Lucario understood everything he said, then began to remember how his father encouraged him about making friends before dropping off, hearing it from Mewtwo definitely hit home with him in fact, maybe...

"Hey, wait up!" Lucario called out as he began to follow the Towering Feline Pokemon _"Can't he give this a rest already?"_ Mewtwo thought to himself in frustration "What?" He asked bluntly, you could tell Lucario was starting to get on his nerves.

Lucario was now walking side-by-side with Mewtwo "So...Ummm.." he looked down at the floor, unsure what topic he can engage in "Where's your homeroom?" He asked spur of the moment, unsure of what else he could say.

"That concerns you why exactly?" he asked the dog-like Pokemon "I was just...thinking if we had the same homeroom...I'm in room 201 on the second floor" Upon hearing this, Mewtwo felt a major amount of anxiety _"Lovely, that's mine too.."_ he thought to himself, almost feeling a headache come on "We do, that's where I was assigned" he answered back, Lucario smiled upon hearing that, thinking they could sit next to eachother. He might have already made a friend, that was very relieving "Thats cool..." He replied.

Upon reaching the upstairs staircase, Mewtwo stopped in his track, Lucario noticing this,, stops right behind him in confusion "S-Something wrong?" he asked, unsure of why she stood still. Mewtwo thought to himself for a moment _"He's not a bad kid, but I better make things clear to him, or he might never leave me alone"._

"I don't want to make us both late, so let me explain something briefly" He started, with Lucario's complete attention "I can tell you're a good kid and all, and you're bound to make some friends in due time, but I'm not interested in playing buddy buddy' with you and we probably won't get along too well in the longrun, I only helped you because I don't approve of that Jolteon's bullying worth of shit, no ulterior motives...get that in your head, and keep the hell away from me" Mewtwo explained, sounding rather threatening at the end, with a menacing glare at the Blue Pokemon.

Lucario gasped in response, scared and surprised that Mewtwo would turn on him this way, he really didn't want to be friends? It felt really strange to him, Mewtwo didn't care about Lucario? but why did it feel so much like he really wanted to protect him?

 **End of CH1**

 **A/N: Thanks for the read guys! it's appreciated, but there are a few things I gotta address, first is that this story was not an original idea of mine, but was actually adopted from another Fanfiction writer named "Writer Of Worlds" that was titled "High School Love: A Mewtwo x Lucario Fanfic". I just happened to stumble across the original one day and read through it, only has one chapter but I did like it and I do kinda enjoy the pairing, but then I saw that he abandoned it and put it up for adoption so I figured why not? it's something that I can get myself engaged into and enjoy doing it. I can say my story is likely to differ from what he had in mind, some of the plans he mentioned that he'd bring into the original is stuff I don't want to do, so I'm basically directing the whole thing from here on out, which explains me adding REMIX in the title lol Also for those who's followed me before for my other fanfics, I am trying to get back into the habit of things, so I think it's safe to say that I'll update those soon.**

 **That's it for now, thanks and peace guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucario backed away, feeling afraid of Mewtwo's intimidating glare "I...I'm so sorry...Forgive me!...I just..." Lucario started to utter out words in response, then looked down at the ground "I'll get going now" he spoke, then immediately ran off, rushing up the staircase, leaving Mewtwo down below. As he left, Mewtwo was able to catch something for a brief moment before he was out of sight _"Was that a tear underneath his eye?"._

As Lucario made it to the top of the staircase, now on the second floor, he opened the door to the hallways rather forcefully, noticing there was a water fountain close to the door, he approached it and bent over to take a few sips down, calming himself down slightly, he then stood up, taking a few deep breaths, but soon after, realized that there was a tear coming down his left eye. He was so flustered before that he didn't really notice, let alone care.

He gasped in response, pulling out the napkin Mewtwo had given him earlier to wipe the blood coming from his nose "Damnit!" he cursed to himself, as he used the other side that didn't have a blood stain on it to wipe away that tear _"Why did I do that?..."_ he began to ponder. Thoughts of the reason for the tear shed, and how emotional he felt began to cloud his mind. Was it because of the way he was Startled? Or was he just that disappointed that he didn't want to be friends at all? strangely doubtful to both of those ideas, for some strange reason, he felt like it was a feeling, a sentiment, that he couldn't explain right now.

He lowered the Tissue from his face, holding it out with his hand and staring at it for a moment, thinking back to when it was offered to him, Mewtwo must have been sincere and caring for the K9, that wasn't just him rebelling against the bullying like he went on about, he definitely thought for his well-being back then, and Lucario appreciated it, alot.

Lucario realized that he shouldn't stress out the way he was however, all the confusion was getting to his head and he could notice that, he let out a sigh and said to himself "Alright, let's just leave it alone, it's probably nothing..." He tried convincing himself, now deciding it was best to just carry on with the day, and hurry onto homeroom.

He finally reached room 201, after opening the door, to his surprise it was pretty much barren, there was only one other student in the room, a Young Grovyle wearing dark green hoodie and green camo design shorts. He was seated the first row, in the 3rd seat, each row had 5 seats in total, and there was 4 rows.

The Grovyle looked up to the door, spotting the Lucario who had just walked in _"That's an unfamiliar face..."_ He thought to himself, staring at him for a moment, noticing how he was standing near the entrance observing the room, probably unsure where he should be seated _"Guess I can at least save him the trouble, before he winds up embarrassing himself later"._

"Y'know, the last time I checked, you don't have to do a math equation just to figure out where to sit, we're not even in that class yet! Sit here dude!" He called out teasingly towards Lucario, offering the idea of sitting right in front of him.

Feeling rather awkward after hearing the way he made it sound, looked away while scratching the back of his head "Hehe...sure thing!" he replied.

Lucario was definitely taken off guard, asides from how self-conscious he felt at the moment, being offered a seat next to a classmate by that classmate is the sorta thing hasn't happened to him in a long time, was this a lucky breakthrough?

"Sure as hell it beats just standing there, though I really don't find these seats all that cushy and relaxing, kinda makes me wonder how some sleep in class on these things, unless you bring a pillow or something, you may be better off on the freakin' ground" Grovyle rambled for a moment, as Lucario walked over and got seated, making him give a small smile.

"So what's your name man?" Grovyle asked "Mine's Grasser, pretty corny I know, I get that a lot" Lucario giggled at his comment, starting to feel slightly more comfortable around him "I'm Lukaro, with a "K", so don't feel so bad about your name, at least it doesn't just differ from your species name by taking off by changing one letter and taking off another one..." He answered back, trying to be humorous.

Grasser chuckled "So I'm the fortunate one, huh? in any case, it's nice to meet ya Lukaro" he greeted, then soon after held out a fist to him, implying he wanted to bump it. However, as a freak reaction, Lucario felt in danger and quickly leaned back in response. Taking Grasser by surprise as he raised an eyebrow.

Lukaro soon realized the error he made "Oh! hehe...sorry!" he apologized, then finally connected his fist with the Grovyle "...Are you okay dude?" he asked in concern for the dog-like Pokemon "Yeah sorry it's nothing...it's just I've never actually gotten fist bump before, every time someone made a fist to me, it was meant to hurt" he tried to explain, looking down at the ground, feeling shaken up slightly.

Grassed was silent in response for a moment, taking a deep breath "Bullies you mean?" he asked for confirmation purposed, Lukaro simply nodded "I'm sorry to hear ya, but not everyone's an asshole, rest assured I'm not gonna hurt you, I don't do crap like that.." He tried to comfort the Blue Pokemon.

 _"Not anymore..."_

Lukaro looked up at Grasser "I get it, really I do...it's just hard, it's not-" he was trying to explain only to be cut off by the sound of footsteps entering the door, the Lucario saw the figure who came inside the room, and recognized it VERY well. It was the Mewtwo who saved him before.

Lukaro's eyes shot wide open at the sight of him, with a strange feeling in his gut, he couldn't help but stare at him like not too long ago, watching as he seated himself at the second desk in the fourth row, polar opposite to where he was seated.

Grasser noticed the way that Lukaro was staring at the Mewtwo over there "Something up?" he whispered to him while putting his arm on top of the Lucario's shoulder, Lukaro quickly spun back around to Grasser "huh?" he asked, then noticing that the Mewtwo had put on a pair of earphones and closed his eyes looking very relaxed.

Grasser noticed that as well "I guess we can talk in normal tone still, just don't be too loud, anyways, what's your deal? You got lost in looking at him the same way a Munchlax does at an all-you-can-eat buffet, I've seen it before and the employees had way too many dishes to clean afterwards, but that's besides the point, be honest with me" Grasser requested, going on another tangent, Lukaro sighed, figuring it was best to explain the truth.

Little did either of them know, while the Mewtwo was listening to music, he had already noticed the Lucario and removed his right earphone, in a strange curiosity to listen to what he was saying.

"When I stopped by my locker earlier, I was approached by a Jolteon, he...he shoved my face into my locker and threatened me for money...when I told him I didn't have any, he struck a knee into my stomach and I fell to the ground, and he was getting ready to beat me more..." He began explaining, though it really did feel agonizing having to recite this.

 _"Jolteon? Was it him? so he's still keeping this shit up...but why?"._

Lukaro then stopped in his tracks, finding it hard to continue talking about this, it was easy to catch how hard this must be for the K9 Pokemon. Grasser noticed, feeling a level of concern for him, and attempted a comfort tactic that he hasn't used in a long time.

The Grovyle had placed his hand on top of the Lucario's head, and gave a sincere smile "Don't worry, he can't hurt you anymore, not while I'm here especially" those words happened to slip out of his mouth, now feeling uncertain if that was the best choice of words, he started to feel slightly uncomfortable.

 _"I know damn well why those words made their way out, it's because I said that before while doing the same thing...that must be it..."_

Lucario appeared surprised hearing those words, but then happy shortly after "Thanks, I'm really glad to hear that..." he replied gratefully, feeling like he had absolutely found a friend in this "Grasser" Grovyle.

Mewtwo thought to himself _"At least he's got a friend to pamper him, and better him then me..."_ He tried convincing himself, however, Mewtwo felt a strange satisfaction out of seeing him smile the way he was, not that he would dare to admit it, even to himself.

"Alright..." Lukaro was preparing to continue the story, Grasser then lowered his hand from the head of the Lucario "It was really scary...I didn't consider anyone coming to help me...I nearly began to cry!...but that's when the Mewtwo came in and stood up for me, that Jolteon backed off and left me alone after that" Lukaro spoke, still sounding pretty grateful, Mewtwo just rolled his eyes.

"So he came to save you, huh?" Grasser asked for confirmation "So what, were you the Princess and he was the Knight in shining armor?" he teased, Mewtwo felt incredibly disgusted by that question _"Don't fucking joke like that..."_.

Lukaro laughed for a moment "I guess you can say that..." he replied, Mewtwo thought to himself in a frustrated tone _"DON'T GO ALONG WITH IT!"._

"But yeah, that's what happened..." He finally completed, Grovyle let out a sigh "Exciting first day, isn't it? I guess Straiton has a strange and douchebaggy way with welcoming newcomers, kinda like teachers here with the mountains of homework we're likely to get later today, so yeah the fun's only just begun" Grasser replied, once again rambling.

"In all seriousness though, keep your distance from that Jolteon, his name is Electeo and believe me when I say he's likely to try coming at you again, seeing that he was forced to back off the last time, if worse comes to show though...I got your back" Grasser explained, then tap Lukaro's shoulder lightly. That made him feel so much more at ease to hear that, he had already built a strong level of trust with this Grovyle and they've only been talking for a few minutes _"So...did I actually make one today?"_ he thought to himself, in the heat of the moment, he just felt the strong desire to ask.

"So..does that make us friends?" He questioned, making Grasser begin to chuckle, which escalated to laughter, which left Lukaro slightly dumbfounded at the moment "I don't see why not! You I can tell you're alright, unless you are like the freakiest dude ever and I just can't see it yet, and I definitely wouldn't mind hanging out sometime" Grasser answered enthusiastically.

Lukaro, feeling so overcome with happiness, wrapped his arms around the Grovyle and squeezed tight, causing him to jump "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much of a relief this for me! I promise to be the best friend you ever had!" he called out incredibly joyfully, this causing Grovyle to look around making sure nobody was really watching and began to blush, feeling certainly abnormal about this "Uhhh...No problem man!...and as your new friend, I'd appreciate you let go before anyone starts getting ideas that'd likely make the both of us VERY uncomfortable!" he requested in a hurry.

Lukaro, immediately understanding this, had let go of Grasser "Oh! Sorry!...just got a little carried away, I hope you don't think any less of me for that" He spoke apologetically, Grasser sighed "Chill man, I'm not upset or nothing" he replied briefly.

Mewtwo began thinking to himself _"Am I really so interested in this weird, clingy brat? he acts like a damn five year old!"._

"As a matter of fact, what period you have lunch?" Grasser asked curiously "the fourth one I think, why?" Lukaro asked "Perfect then! You can come sit at my table with a few friends of mine, if that's alright with ya?" now just asked another question, Lukaro, feeling so excited, had wrapped his arms around the Grovyle once more "Way more then alright! This is so awesome, you have no idea!" Grasser being caught off guard by this once more. Grasser was in an odd place right now, though he wanted to him to let go for the reason he stated previously, he couldn't say that he personally hated the Lucario's warmth _"This isn't too bad, now that I mention it, this emotional trainwreck of a dog-type has a cute face"._

"W-WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT ALREADY!?"

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **A/N:** And that's the second chapter! Thanks for reading guys it's appreciated, and I hope your interested in this still, definitely more plot development for later chapters, so yeah, not gonna lie, I was actually really unsure if I wanted to name the Pokemon characters, for a few reasons. The original didn't name the Pokemon so a part of me kinda wanted to keep that up too, and I thought I could get away with as long as I don't have multiple of the same type or else it might get confusing, not to mention I guess I just kinda like calling them by their Pokemon nameso more and gotten too used to it. But in the end I decided to name them for this kinda story cause it honestly just didn't feel right not doing that, I mean that's just me personally, if the original were to have done otherwise then that's fine, it's really a matter of preference.

That's it for now, hope you enjoyed, feedback is totally welcome, and with that, later!


	3. Chapter 3

_"I swear this kid has issues, and that's putting it lightly"_ Mewtwo thought to himself _"Why the hell am I so fascinated with him? this is stupid, I know why I saved him back there, I know damn well it's because I actually like-"_ Mewtwo was about to finish his argument, only to quickly realize what the completed version of that was going to sound like. He placed his hand on his head, getting incredibly aggravated _"Did I get drunk or something?! No way in hell am I actually having a high school crush on this little brat!"_ He denied to himself, yet was still having trouble explaining all the off-putting tension he was going through because of the Lucario.

"Sorry!...seems like a bad habit.." Lukaro apologized as he quickly let go again and began to scratch the back of his head, feeling embarrassed "Gee, I wonder what gave that away?..." Grasser asked sarcastically, leading to an awkward laugh by the Lucario.

"Well at least you got enthusiasm, even though your morning, quite frankly, has been sucking up til' now" Grasser stated, Lukaro sighed "That's an understatement..." he replied, looking away. Grasser chuckled in response.

"Like I said earlier, wait til' you see the homework" Grasser teased, causing Lucario to snicker "At least I can manage that..." he said in response, shortly after saying that, he noticed massive crowd of the other Pokemon entering the room "Yeah that's another detail about this school, hope you enjoy being seen as a Teacher's Pet or Goody Two-Shoes, that's just me sugar coating it, because almost everyone seems to spend their time roaming the hallways right before they could be late for class, we're in the minority to be perfectly frank with ya" he explained "I might as well go and buy us a pair of nerd glasses or something" Lukaro chuckled at that last remark.

 _"Ugh, maybe I should just ignore him for now, everyone else is here anyway..."_ Mewtwo said to himself as he placed his other earphone that he dropped earlier, still conflicted about the uneasiness this mutt has been putting him through _"I'd be way better off right now if I never saw him, if I never went in to help!...I don't need this pestering my day...I don't need him!"_

 _"I don't need anybody else...there's only one person I give a shit about..."_

Homeroom had gone underway as you'd expect it to, afterwards Lukaro had gone through his first three classes, Math, Chemistry which he had actually shared with Grasser, and then History. Overall went pretty smoothly, it was basic introductions, reviewing a few topics and assigning some worksheets to do at home which were simplistic enough. Not like the tremendous amount that Grasser made it sound like, and with that, it finally came the most anticipated period of the day for the Young Lucario, Lunch.

This was Lukaro's first time entering the Straiton High Cafeteria, it was nothing special, all the seating tables were circular shaped, and just as he was about to go beyond the door, he felt an arm wrap around shoulder roughly, taking him off guard "Oof!" he sounded, looking to his left, thankfully it was a familiar face.

"I swear those first three periods felt ridiculously slow man, it was as if we were in a slow-motion action movie! only difference is that it was not nearly as exciting and I know damn well we ain't getting rich and famous from them, but we don't have paparazzi following us so I guess there's the bright side.." Grasser went off on a random tangent, nothing to be unfamiliar with by now, Lukaro chuckled "It felt slow for me too, at least we were in Chemistry together though" he replied happily.

Grasser removed his arm from the K9 "I hear ya, that was a pleasant surprise no doubt, anyways let's get seated over there, my Squadron should be here soon" Grasser invited, Lukaro was thrown off for a moment "Squadron? he asked "Referring to my friends of course, and as far as I'm concerned, you're the Newbie" he replied teasingly, they both got themselves seated in a table near the entrance, right across from eachother "and I'm the Squad leader, so if I spill juice, I expect you to lick it off the ground for me can't have it got to waste after all...".

"So what should I call you then, Captain?" Lukaro asked, playing along with it "Eh, I prefer Master, or maybe even Senpai, I'll accept either, and I think I may just call you my Kouhai or-" Grasser tried to continue, but then was slapped on the back of his head by someone who definitely familiar.

"Are you trying to brainwash the poor guy with your Squad Leader nonsense, give it a rest!" said a Female voice, Lukaro and Grasser had identified the figure, it was a Female Delphox wearing a white tank-top with rose flower pattern designs and a bright red toned pair of jeans, one of Grasser's companions.

"Well excuse me, Milady! is that how you address your superiors?" Grassed barked back at her as she sat down next to his right side "Nope!" she replied instantly, then grabbed the Grovyle's cheek fat and started playing with it "That's how I address you, my adorable lil' leaf sprout!" she teased, with a massive smirk on her face, with Grasser angrily glaring at her.

Grassed swiped her hand away "Augh! knock it off!" he replied, then turned his attention towards Lukaro "Lesson number one, show respect for your leader, otherwise you may turn into whatever this monstrosity is, sitting right next to me" he advised in an annoyed tone of voice, causing the Delphox to giggle.

"You really should learn how to address a lady..." she replied, causing Grasser to cross his arms and let out a scoff. She then directed her attention to the Lucario "It's Delphia, but you can call me Del for short" She gave herself a proper introduction, while holding out her hand, expecting a handshake.

"I'm Lukaro, it's nice to meet you" The Lucario gladly introduced himself, while giving her the handshake "Totally, Grasser mentioned you earlier, you seem like a nice guy, and you're without a doubt more polite then our quote on quote Leader himself, maybe you can tutor him sometime on manners" she continued to poke fun at her leaf-type companion some more.

"Sure thing! and maybe he can tutor you on how to talk with someone and not make them want to strap you to a boulder and throw you into the Azure bay in Kalos!" Grasser barked back, as he was saying that, Lukaro noticed a new figure who had sat down right next to his left side, who chuckled at the two "You two can't go even a minute without fighting, can you?".

it was a Male Emolga wearing a bright yellow T-shirt and baige cargo shorts, another one of Grasser's companions "With Del, that'd be a prizeworthy accomplishment" Grasser commented, followed by a smirk from Delphia, the Emolga then turned his head to the new member of their group, looking surprised.

"Also, I never got the chance to mention it to you, but that's Lukaro, he's pretty decent, I met him in homeroom" Grasser introduced his newest companion, causing a massive smile to emerge from the Emolga's face "You're a Newbie to our group then, huh?! My name's Emmy, I have a feeling we'll get along plenty swell!"

Lukaro gave a heartfelt smile, it was a great feeling to actually be making friends on the first day like this "Yeah, I think so too" he replied "Emmy's a pretty cheerful and easygoing fella, so you two shouldn't have trouble making buddy buddy with eachother" said Delphia, shortly after though, a sudden curiousity arose her.

"By the way, where's Fro?" she asked, directed to Grasser "He was supposed to be in one of my earlier classes, but was reported absent, I texted him not too long ago, hasn't texted back though" he replied "Out on the first day? well gee I sure hope he's okay" Emmy commented in concern. Then suddenly, the Lucario had his eye caught to the Mewtwo again, as he walked by their table.

Grasser noticed that Lukaro had his attention elsewhere "Hey man, is something up?" he asked "Oh! sorry it was nothing..." Lukaro quickly tried to cover it up, though the incident with the Mewtwo earlier, and the strange feeling that he's been giving him, was much more then nothing.

Mewtwo had gotten himself seated at the table next to where Lukaro and his new friends were, not intentionally, he wasn't paying attention at the time. Even so, the Feline Pokemon still managed to capture him in his sights, along with Grasser and the other two that he wasn't familiar with.

He watched as they among themselves, noticed they were saying something about another friend who was absent, the Mewtwo took a large breath and thought to himself _"At least he's got friends it seems, that's...that's good for him"_ he said, trying to convince himself that he didn't really care, but he still watched as Lukaro was brightly smiling, it was such an intriguing sight for him, it was making him feel good, as a small smile had emerged on his face.

However, Lukaro happened to notice Mewtwo's choice of seat, it was to the right of their's _"Why is he sitting right next to us? did he not notice?"_ he questioned to himself, but found himself fascinated in something else further more _"And...why is he smiling?"_

The Youthful Lucario found himself heavily blushing, his heart rate started booming, massive butterflies in his stomach _"Why do I look at you this way? Why do I care so much when you look at me that way?...am I...could I possibly be..."_.

Incidentally, the two students had found themselves gazing at eachother, not many thoughts had processed on this for either, they were just lost in eachother, listening to pure emotion, for a moment, Lukaro had wound up giving a smile as well.

It wasn't too long until someone in his table had brought him back however, and it wasn't Grasser "So Lukaro, tell us a bit about yourself, seeing as your part of the group which is NOT being lead by Grasser as his plant-seed sized brain has made him believe" Delphia asked, followed by Grasser saying "I'm gonna restrain myself on that remark, don't get used to it though! but she has a point, tell us something we don't know".

"Oh...eheheh...well..." Lukaro started, Emmy then butted in "That's a great idea! come on, spill it out! try not to talk too much though, if rotten mayonaise and expired milk had a baby, it would smell just like your breath!" he said in a happy-go-lucky tone of voice, Lukaro after just being so calmly slandered, thought to himself _"He said that sounding so lighthearted..."._

"I moved here two weeks ago from Cerulean City, and I haven't really familiarized myself with the area too much compared to you guys..." Lukaro started, however as he did, that's when Mewtwo managed to snap himself out of it as well _"Alright, I've fucking had it!"_ He cursed out to himself, now feeling driven over the edge, he stands up from his table and immediately storms angrily over to the table seated next to him, the one with Lukaro and his newly found friends. He begins to notice this as he's approaching, feeling an overwhelming amount of anxiety, slightly shivering, Grasser spots this of him and turns to the direction he's looking toward.

"Now you wipe your ears like you should've done before and listen!" He yelled dominantly as he arrived and slammed his hands aggressively on the table, causing Lukaro and Emmy to back away in fear, Delphia saw that and wanted to stand up for him "What's your problem, Asshole?!" she asked fiercely, as she stood up from her seat.

"You're not involved in this Bitch, keep your mouth shut" The Mewtwo told her, she was getting infuriated, seeming like she wanted to attack him, Grasser read that expression and rose up himself "Don't talk to her like that" He spoke coldly at him, almost ready to get physical at a moment's notice.

"I have nothing to say to either of you" he replied, then immediately reached his arm to Lukaro and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. At this point, the Lucario was terrified, he was shaking in fear, too shaken up to even look at his eyes directly "Please! I-I'm so sorry! For whatever I did-just please PLEASE don't hurt me!" he started to beg for mercy, feeling like at any second he could get harmed majorly by the much more threatening, towering Pokemon.

"I don't know what the FUCK your deal is, but I thought I told you to keep the hell away from me! instead your staring at me like a Teenage girl with a school crush, and I don't want none of it! so this is my final warning, fix that ridiculous smile on your face, or you'll wish I was that Jolteon from this morning when I'm fixing it FOR YOU, you understand!?" He severely threatened the smaller Pokemon, who at this point was so afraid tears had begun streaming from his eyes, as he was letting out soft sobs "Y...Yes...I understand..." he complied, struggling to speak fluently right now.

Grasser however, would refuse to stand for Mewtwo's assault any longer.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **A/N:** Well that surely escalated lol thanks for reading guys, It's still appreciated of course, there is something I wanna clear up though. I know my updates have felt pretty frequent, I've managed to get one out like every 3 or so days, which has been pretty easy to do so cause as you can tell, none of these chapters have really been THAT long, and I've just been kinda having fun with this, I'm pretty engaged, but I'm not constantly working on this of course, and I honestly can't guarantee this recent pattern is gonna stick around, honestly it probably won't lol so yeah, but I highly doubt I'll go into like a several month period of not updating or anything like that, but I just wanted to get this little message out there. Anyways hope you enjoyed, and I'm out. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're out of your mind, you know that right!? Looking at you like a girl with a high school crush? That's no reason to assault him like this!" Grasser argued back, already furious "Assault? I'm just sending a message, it's not my fault that he's in the pathetic state he is now, he's been a pest, an annoyance, I can only tolerate that so much" the Mewtwo argued back, as Lukaro was listening, it really was hurting him to hear all that _"Is that...is that really what you think of me, that can't be true?"_ he thought to himself, still continuing to sob, Emmy feeling concerned for his newly found friend

"YOU'RE FULL OF IT!" Grasser yelled at him, drawing the attention of many surrounding them "It's all your fucking fault! I don't give a shit what kind of rep you've earned! It was already a red flag when you called my friend a bitch, but do you seriously think it's okay to make someone cry like this!".

"Like I've said before, none of you are even slightly involved, it confuses me just how ignorant you are to that!" Mewtwo continued to defend himself "It doesn't really matter, I've made my point and I'm really hoping it went across, am I right?" He stated, then directing his attention to Lukaro, who just simply nodded, so broken down he really couldn't use words to reply to him right now.

The Mewtwo began to walk away, Grasser was seething, clenching his fists "Why you-" He started as he began to follow him "Wait!" Delphia called to him.

The Mewtwo stopped in his tracks, taking notice of the Leaf-Type's continued aggression "If you really have such a huge problem with me and my actions..." He started, then turned around once more "Then take action yourself".

Grasser was completely willing to take Mewtwo up on his invitation, in his eyes he was a piece of shit, no better then someone like Electeon "Don't mind if I-" he was about to finish that statement, only to hear himself get interrupted by his Lucario companion "STOP!...please!...if you get hurt, It'd be all my fault..." he insisted, tears continuing to fall, he then started biting his lip.

"Like hell that's true! You're not the bad guy here! it's this-" Grasser began his argument, then felt a familiar hand his shoulder, it was his Delphox companion "It's not worth it" she said, trying to prevent him "But Del, he-" he attempted to argue back "I know! I hate what he said to me, and I hate what he did to Lukaro even more, but we can't be selfish right now! I realize that, and you have to also...".

Grasser began to think, his friends were caring enough for his well-being enough, they all seemed against Grasses doing anything, none of them wanted to risk seeing him get hurt. Everyone had acknowledged the Mewtwo as a tough guy, a brawler who earned a reputation of never losing fights. Right now he didn't care so much for how he'd get hurt so long as he could do something to physically harm him, but he was thinking about how everyone else would more then just care about it, they'd completely loath it.

"You heard what he said, Lukaro is in no real danger right now, you don't have to do this...please..." Delphia insisted, nearly pleading. Grasser clenched his fists tightly, shaking in frustration "At least one of you has working eardrums" Mewtwo commented towards the Delphox, who just gave him an angry glare in response.

Grasser was absolutely fed up "DAMNIT!" he grabbed his books and ran away, exiting the cafeteria leaving everyone behind while they just watched "Grasser!" Emmy called out, as it seemed like he was ready try following "Let him go, he needs time to himself right now..." Delphia told Emmy, feeling a little relieved that Grasser didn't get physical with Mewtwo "B-But..." Emmy started.

"I'm Impressed, it seems he made a smart decision" Mewtwo complimented "I couldn't care less about your judgments" Delphia told the Mewtwo in a cold tone of voice "You made your point, right? there isn't any more reason for you to be here, not a single damn thing" She followed up with.

"Couldn't agree more" Mewtwo stated, he then returned to his table and grabbed his books, preparing to leave himself. Before he could however, he pointed his head towards the direction of the emotionally damaged Lukaro, who he knew wouldn't dare to try looking at him right now, some part of him was satisfied at his decision. This way the Lucario would leave him alone for sure, and he'd just work much harder to ignore him, and much time could pass. But the other part was something different.

It was a feeling of despair...

The three had watched as the Mewtwo had also fled the Cafeteria, it's not like he'd really want to stick around in the same room after an incident like this, it was finally over.

Lukaro, slightly calming down, was now trying to take breaths, using his hands to wipe away his tears, Emmy wanted to help "Wait here! I'll go get a napkin!" he announced, but Lukaro interrupted "It's okay...I have one already...almost forgot.." he said, preventing Emmy from leaving as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Napkin he used to wipe his bloody nose in the morning, the one Mewtwo had given him, it still had a blood stain on one side of it, so he flipped it over and wiped away his tears with the other side.

Delphia and Emmy had observed this, unsure what they could say to him right now, everything had happened in such a hurry, both of them however, knew they couldn't leave him alone, it was their job to comfort him right now. As his companions, it was their responsibility, that's what they're heart was telling them.

Delphia then felt a vibration from her jean pocket, someone was calling her on her cell phone, she pulled out the phone and saw the caller ID then answered "Fro? What happened? you were absent today" She asked in curiousity, still looking over to the Lucario who seemed to have calmed further, but not by a lot.

She was told that her friend had gotten sick over some ill-prepared sushi he had consumed the previous day, causing Delphia to sigh "...I understand, you'll be back tommorow right?" she asked, her friend replied with a yes, and felt that Delphia didn't sound like her normal-self and asked in concern if everything was alright.

"If you want me to be honest, hell no...look a lot has happened and...now really isn't the best time to talk about it, can I get back to you?" She requested, the last thing she wanted to do right now was give a detailed explanation of what happened moments ago, it was better she focuses on comforting Lukaro anyhow.

Her friend complied, then asked if it had anything to do with Emmy or Grasser "Kind of, it's complicated, I'd be lying if I said I fully understood..." She started to explain, as she looked once more at Lukaro, the reason Mewtwo had come over in the first place "I wouldn't call Grasser right now either, he's in worse shape then I am, just wait, I promise to get back to you sometime afterschool, okay?" she persisted, her friend went along with it, telling her that he hopes everything goes alright.

"Thanks, I hope you feel better soon...and lay off the fish for a while, why don't you?" She replied, attempting to give a small comedic comment on his ill-being, he chuckled in response and said his goodbyes, she followed up on that as well "Okay, bye".

She hung up the phone shortly after "That was Fro? it sounds like he got sick" Emmy asked, Delphia nodded her head "He did, but he should be back tommorow" she replied. They both then looked over to Lukaro, who was still barely hanging on right now, his tears had stopped, but was still shaking.

"Listen, we still got some time left before the period's over, so all three of us should just go out into the courtyard, and talk about this, none of us likes seeing you this way, and It feels like a lot of questions are unanswered right now...so let's try to work it out..." Delphia started trying to talk him into going outside for discussion on the matter, she then tried putting on a sincere smile, then held out her hand across the table to him "...Together".

"I...I don't.." Lukaro was uncertain of this, then he saw the Emolga put his hand on top of Delphia's "I'm in! We got your back Luka!" he announced, with an optimistic smile meant to encourage the Lucario, feeling more comforted, while it may be hard, there was a fire inside of him telling him to go with it. With that, he made the agreement and put his hand in with Emmy and Delphia.

 _"I trust them!"_

The three of them had exited the cafeteria, carrying their books in hand, now stepping outside to the school courtyard while they still had some time left. The Lucario had found a brick wall to lean his back against, trying to make himself feel as comfortable as possible, clenching onto his books tightly.

"Let's forget about the cliche ladies first rule right now, and Emmy doesn't seem like he wants to open up first either, am I right?" Delphia began, he then looked over to the young Emolga on her left side, who nodded in agreement and looked at Lukaro in a concerned expression "Just be open with us, okay Luka?" he encouraged.

Lukaro began shivering again for a moment "Yeah...I guess there's no way outta this one..." he opened up with, then took a deep breath "Early in the morning, before homeroom started...I stopped by my locker for the first time, but that's when the Jolteon...Electeon! came up behind me, shoved my face into the locker door and threatened me for money!..." Lukaro did not at all enjoy retelling this story, this wasn't the first time today he had to either.

"He struck me with his knee right in gut! and told me how he was going to use me like a punching bag! I was terrified, I might've started to cry if it happened...but before it could've gotten to that point, that's..." Lukaro took a momentary pause in the story, both Emolga and Delphia were very engaged in this story, they never could've guessed that he's had such a rough day up to this point, what they didn't understand however, is where this added up to that Purple-tailed Asshole.

"It was him! it was that Mewtwo who stood up for me and drove him away..." Lukaro confessed, leaving the two baffled, as they backed away slowly in disbelief "You're...You're joking right?" the Emolga asked, finding this incredibly far-fetched, Delphia snapped at him for a moment "There's a time and a place for jokes, and this isn't either! you should know that!" Emmy looked down at the ground, feeling like he made an error in his words "I'm sorry! That was really insensitive!".

"It's okay, guess I can't blame you for being unsure after all that happened just now..." Lukaro said to Emmy, trying to comfort him, Delphia sighed "I'm not upset either, just try and be more considerate from here on, and I'm sorry for snapping at you..." Emmy looked up to here, feeling a little better "I will, don't you worry!" he assured, allowing both of them to make up.

"But still...it's really weird, don't you think? He saved Luka before, only to do almost the same thing?" Emolga asked, in a confused tone "Electeon didn't have a real reason asides from picking on him, even though Mewtwo's reason is outrageously stupid he still had something more valid, saying all that, it sounds like a weird change of pace for him..." Delphia commented, as she put her hand on her chin trying to think about it "What happened after that?" she asked Lukaro.

Lukaro pulled out the Napkin from his pocket "He gave this to wipe my bloody nose and began to leave...at first I thought he was a nice guy, and thought maybe we could be friends...and beyond that, I started to feel a strange...sensation I guess...about him!...but before we climbed up the staircase...he told me the only reason he did that was because he hated guys like Electeon and it had nothing to do with me!...and that we wouldn't get along well in the longrun and..." Lukaro paused for moment, another tear began to flow down from his right eye "He told me to keep the hell away from him!..." he finished the explanation, he then used the napkin to wipe his eye again.

Emmy and Delphia were silent, but then Lukaro had continued "I know it sounds really stupid that I'm acting like a huge crybaby over it!...but I still feel this voice inside telling me it wasn't just me trying to make a friend, or being grateful for his help!...I think...I..." Lukaro was severely struggling to finish the statement, but knew he had to push through it "I had a crush on him..." he finally confessed not only to everyone else, but to himself, feeling so uncertain and insecure about it up to this point.

"So...You're Gay then?" Emmy asked for confirmation "I've had small crushes on girls growing up..so I think I'm more Bi then anything, honestly I think this may be my first time feeling like this for a guy..." He answered "But I guess that's why I was so compelled to stare back at him the same way...I didn't want to look away...I felt lost in a stupid trance...and now here we are!..." Lukaro started to let out sobs at this point, the lifted his hand over his forehead.

"This *sob* whole damn thing *sob* *sob* was all my-" before he could finish that, Delphia couldn't help but stop him before he says something really stupid "DON'T SAY THAT!" she yelled out at him "Before you finish that dumbass statement! Let me remind you that it was his nerve that decided it was such a big fucking deal to threaten you that way and break you down the way you are now! and when you meant no harm to him and he realized that!? Do you really think it's all your fucking fault!?" She argued, not able to bare the idea that the blame for the situation goes to her newest companion, who was just so kind and innocent.

"I should've just listened to him though *sob* *sob*...I made him do all this!..." Lukaro insisted, definitely taking on the blame himself, but Emmy then realized a detail that the two overlooked in his previous words "But Luka, you said you stared back at him? doesn't that mean he stared at you first?" he asked for confirmation, causing Delphia's eyes to shoot open in realization of this.

"You did say that actually! How'd we overlook that? now that's proof right there that you shouldn't blame yourself...he's being a total hypocrite!" Delphia insisted "He did do it first!...but if I didn't stare back then..." Lukaro was still persistent, which was getting on Delphia's last nerve.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled directly at, causing Lukaro to gasp, and Emmy to back away slightly "...I don't want to yell like that, but stop kicking yourself down for this! So what if he created a scene at our table, called me a bitch, and nearly started a fight with Grasser!? So what!? that's no reason to feel guilty because a psychotic low-life like him, who I honestly don't have the slightest clue why he stared at you in the first place, but he was the one WHO STARTED EVERYTHING! Okay!? and sure, maybe if you didn't stare back, none of this would've happened, that makes sense! but stop treating yourself like you were the villain in this! Because YOU ARE NOT!".

Lukaro had taken in everything that she just said, he had fell to the ground, now sitting down with his legs straight down and his back still leaned against the wall, still letting out sniffles, trying to wipe the tears away, but they still continued to flow, they just wouldn't stop.

Delphia looked down to the emotionally torn Lucario, feeling pity of him, she took a few steps closer to him, kneeled down, took away the napkin and gently wiped away Lukaro's eyes herself, making him gaze in astonishment of her actions.

"Letting out tears isn't a bad thing, but too much can't be a good thing either..." She spoke to him in a gentle voice "...Delphia.." She replied, finding it hard to believe that she's actually trying so hard to comfort him, she then held it out in front of his nose "Your nose looks really stuffy, blow into this" she instructed, Lukaro simply did as he was told, leaving behind a chunk of mucus in the center of it.

"Put aside how scared you were, or how guilty you were feeling...there's another element in this that's causing your distress, his cold hearted rejection, it's not difficult to tell, it's like your heart's doing all the talking" Delphia spoke again, in a much more soothing tone of voice, then placed the napkin on his lap then placed that hand on his left shoulder.

"Somewhere deep down, even thought he told you to leave him alone in the morning...some part of you never lost that interest, that desire, and you must have already felt misery of some kind, and although you may have pushed yourself forward from it throughout the course of the day...it was crushing to have him put the nails in the coffin like that in the cafeteria, and once again, asides from what he said to me and what Grasser nearly gotten into, you must really blame yourself for driving him to reject you in such a cold manner, to put it simply, you wish you didn't stare at him and just ignored him so you could've moved on much easier at some point, but you did and because of that he repeated it in an even worse way, and that must have hurt hearing all that again, and you're angry at yourself for doing so and experiencing all that...am I right?" Delphia explained to him, confident that this was correct, Lukaro understood every word of it, and swiftly nodded his head.

"How did you tell all that..." he asked, feeling as if she just stated all the emotions he felt "Weren't you listening?..." She started then took that hand and held it over his chest, on the spot where his heart was located "THAT told me for you..." she spoke again, then looked at his eyes with a sincere, delicate smile. This was making Lukaro start to feel slightly encouraged.

Lukaro began letting out small breaths from his mouth, his shivering had come to a hault, even his tears had died down. He was experiencing a type of atmosphere that he hasn't had a chance to feel in a long time, it was as if he could just toss asides all his worries and struggles for this one moment, it was like a heavy bliss that was so peaceful and calming, it created a feeling of security, as if everything would be alright, no matter what.

Delphia grabbed that Lucario's left hand "Alrighty, come on up!" she announced as she began to raise herself up, instructing Lukaro to follow along, so he was raised up, standing on his two feet.

Delphia then looked down at the shorter Pokemon and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a caring hug. Lukaro felt so warm and safe in her grasp, it was like all the stress and angst he went through was slowly withering away into nothingness. Feeling so engaged in this, and comfort of her soft, luscious, fur was forming a genuine smile on his face and he began to blush noticeably underneath his eyes.

After a few moments, Delphia spoke again "Don't worry about Mewtwo okay? I know how it feels to get heartbroken, I've been around...but you have to rise up again and be strong!...and there's always going to be someone else, boy of girl...you understand Lukaro?" she encouraged her dear friend, holding him tighter for a moment "Yeah...I-I really do.."

Delphia then started letting go, making Lukaro slightly already miss that embrace, but it wouldn't kick him down, he had faith now that everything would be alright.

She now created a small gap between the two of them, They gazed at eachother for a moment. Lukaro was really starting to question who in their right mind would break Delphia's heart, she was simply beautiful, almost like an angel. Put aside her beauty, the way she calmed him down was really something special, it was like another kind of beauty which he had adored way more.

Delphia giggled for moment, then gave a playful smirk "You know, you really are a Cutie, and you're so kind and thoughtful...it's quite a shame for that Mewtwo..." she started, then lifted one of her hands to place it on his left cheek, which only increased his blushing "Thanks...I...I think you're very pretty Delphia" He complimented back, she laughed playfully for a moment, then bounced back "That's very sweet of you...".

From that, Delphia grinned mischievously, not wasting much time at all, she pressed her head forward, driving her lips into his. Lukaro taken off guard by this for a split-second, but with the feelings that he had welling up, gave her entrance to inside his mouth and allowed her tounge to explore, leading him to do the same. Emmy just stood there, gazing in amazement, he certainly could've never anticipated anything like this.

They had stood there, continuously kissing with eachother, until they heard a familiar noise, none other then the bell ringing, signaling the end of Lunch.

They both sprung up from eachother in shock "We really oughta go to class now Del!" Emmy informed her, Delphia looked down at her "Yeah, tell me something I don't know..." she replied, followed by a sigh, then turned her direction back to the Lucario.

"That's our que to leave...but we'll see eachother again once our classes is over, same with Emmy and hopefully Grasser around the front of the building, which reminds me, the next time you may meet with him again...please don't say a word about this, not just yet" She requested, then turned her attention to the Emolga "You're no exception, got that Emmy?".

Emmy nodded his head in agreement "I won't" Lukaro agreed as well, Delphia smiled once more and gave him a peck on the lips "Come on!" he called to Emmy, and from that, they both ran out from the Courtyard. Emmy stopped in his tracks and turned around to Lukaro, giving him a cheeky smile "I'm happy for ya Luka, I'm just surprised that your rancid breath didn't make her suffocate! Heehee!" He teased one last time "Bye Bye!" He called out before catching up with Delphia, and with that, they both left the premises.

Lukaro had just stood and watched as they took leave, trying to comprehend everything that just happened, though that was far from an easy task. Not in a million years would he have expected a first day of school of this level. However, he realized now wasn't the time to doze off. He was in risk of being late "I gotta hurry" he said to himself, as he picked up his books and fled the premises.

As Emmy was rushing to his next class, with Delphia by his side, something very peculiar had just popped into his brain that they both had strangely pushed aside

 _"something is really fishy, and I'm not just talking about Fro's usual lunch routine! If he said he stared back at Mewtwo the same way, and if he was smiling at him...was Mewtwo smiling too? Maybe I should ask him later in private, and while I'm at it...buy him some new toothpaste and a pack of breath-mints or I might survive through his response very long..."_

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **A/N:** You know I am really good with this "Escalated Quickly" stuff lol but thanks again to everyone who read my latest chapter, appreciated as always. Definitely a lack of humor but a lot of a hurt/comfort aspect in this one, and don't even get me started with the romance. So I'm just gonna say this now, without potentially spoiling much, by no means am I trying to drop the original concept of this story, being a "Lucario X Mewtwo" kinda deal, I'm just taking steps to add more plot devices to make the journey all the more interesting, making the conclusion all the more better, so I know what I'm doing, count on me for that lol also I know since I introduced the Emolga character "Emmy" he hasn't been nearly as involved as Grasser or Delphia, but there's still more I can do with him throughout the course of things so that's something to get into, so yea, hope you enjoyed this and I hope to get the next chapter out soon, later guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Lukaro had carried on with the remainder of his classes, with only three left for the day until dismissal. With that said, he had found himself dozing off and losing himself in memory of his passionate moment that he shared with Delphia, and the way she made him feel, it was incredibly breathtaking. He's never had anything like a boyfriend or girlfriend in his life, and while the thought of being in a relationship was making him feeling anxious and somewhat hesitant. The atmosphere she created for the both of them back there was nothing he could ignore, not for anything...

He returned to his locker to pick up his backpack, it truly gave him a sense of bad nostalgia, reminding him of the incident with that Jolteon and Mewtwo, which had kickstarted all the dramatic events him and his new friends had to go through. While it was making him uneasy, he simply did what he came to do, he grabbed his backpack and walked away, looking eager to distance himself from there for the time being.

Following Delphia's instructions, he exited through the front door of the school and found a porch to the right of him to sit at in the meantime, especially since Delphia, Grasser nor Emmy were in sight at the moment _"Guess I gotta wait for now...I hope Grasser does show and that he's okay..."_ he thought to himself in concern, thinking of the Grovyle's state of being at the moment, he hasn't seen him at all in the hallways nor was he in any of his later classes, so he really is uncertain on how he's been since the cafeteria incident _"Did he just leave school then altogether?"_ he considered that possibility, Grasser did seem upset enough to pull a stunt like that.

He was seated at that porch for about 10 minutes, just watching as the other students were together in their own friend groups laughing along and such, feeling slightly envious, he did wish to a degree that his day could've just ended up much simpler then it was now, maybe then all of his new friends could already be here and there wouldn't be anything or anyone to worry about. That being said, taking a moment to appreciate the weather, and the small garden nearby the entrance with blossomed flowers, it was a beautiful day, which he acknowledged by giving a sincere smile.

 _"I still wish they'd be out sooner...especially those two..."_ He thought to himself, referring to Grasser in concern for his emotional condition since last seeing him, and Delphia for how they would carry on following the event in the courtyard. at this point, he was feeling really impatient, and was on the verge on looking around to see if he could locate his companions, until...

"Hola Amigo!" Lukaro heard a loud, cheerful and familiar voice on his right side, catching him by surprise "Emmy!" he said, noticing that he was already seated to the right side of him "Teehee! my bad, I had Spanish class last period, guess you can say I haven't worked outta the spirit of it yet!" he explained, sounding cheerful as usual.

 _"After everything that happened, it's kinda amazing how unfazed he is by it all...almost like they never happened even"_ Lukaro thought to himself, really questioning that about his Emolga pal.

He shook it off for now though "It sounds like you had fun there" he suggested "You know the difference between me and most students my age!? It just seems like everyone yaps on and on about how painful and boring school is, but most of the time I really enjoy my classes! and it feels so incredible to get awesome grade results back, it's just such a rush, y'know?!" Emmy claimed enthusiastically, with a massive smile on his face.

"I never minded schoolwork that much, though it does get overwhelming sometimes, and I'm not too good with Math..." Lukaro replied, sounding somewhat embarrassed as he looked at the ground "Aww, Don't feel bad about it, I get stuck at math problems every now and then, but I find the challenge fun to solve! You just gotta be persistant is all" Emmy replied, trying to cheer him up, then came to a sudden realization about why he was here.

"Oh! Silly me! Delphia would create a heat wave with her anger if she knew I nearly forgot!" Emmy stated, seeming rather alarmed at himself, the mention of the Delphox's name definitely peeked at Lukaro's fascination, his eyes shot wide open and was ready to listen closely. It was pathetically simple to notice just how interested he was, Emmy certainly did.

"Now you would be all ears for this now wouldn't you Romeo? I can tell you're quite the romantic!" Emmy suggested, with a cheeky smile "K-Knock it off please!" Lukaro immediately insisted, feeling really uncomfortable and insecure on the subject, beginning to blush.

"No need to get your panties in a bunch Luka!" Emmy replied, while playfully pushing his shoulder "It's just for kicks! but if you really do want any chance to play kissy-face with her again, you should know that there's a cafe not too far from the school where she's waiting, she messaged me to ask if you wanted to come with us? so do ya?".

"Y-Yeah, I'll go with you guys!" Lukaro answered in a hurry, Emmy giggled in response "That took no time at all! it's as if I can make you go anywhere so long as I say Del's there" he stated teasingly "That...That's not" Lukaro started denying, looking at floor nervously.

Emmy laughed for a brief moment "Take a chill pill why don't ya!? anyways enough fooling around, let's get a move on slowpoke!" He encouraged the young Lucario, as he was getting up from his seat, a thought popped into his head.

"But wait! what about Grasser? have you or Delphia met with him since?" He asked, with a worried tone of voice "Grasser suggested this meet-up in the first place! He's with Delphia right now waiting, He totally would NOT let himself get dragged down that badly over a mix-up like this" Emmy explained.

Lukaro appeared very surprised to have learned this "Really?!" he asked, finding it almost hard to believe, Emmy nodded his head in response. This had caused the young Lucario to fall backwards back onto the porch looked exhaused, then took a deep breath "That's a relief...".

"Now would you move your blue butt already!? You really shouldn't keep a lady waiting y'know!" Emmy yelled towards Lukaro, who began to stand up again, now feeling more at peace to know that Grasser arranged this to begin with, everything started to look up again "I need to make a phone call before we leave though".

As he agreed to his father before leaving him at school, if Lukaro is going to stay behind for whatever reason, he needed to contact the babysitter to inform her of this, to avoid any sort of complications like his Father fretting over him. He pulled out his phone and clicked on her name in his contact list.

"Hi Bunera" Lukaro greeted, the hired babysitter was a female Buneary who has a Monday through Friday schedule of watching over him and his younger Torchick sibling "Hi Lukaro!...are you coming back home straight away tonight?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah about that.." Lukaro started scratching the back of his head nervously "I was going to go with a few friends to a local cafe for a bit, I really hope that's okay.." He informed her "...I see, is it the Straiton Cafe?" She asked, Lukaro in response looked over to Emmy asking him the same question, he nodded in response.

"Yeah" He answered finally "I see, well I suppose that shouldn't be a problem, it's rather close to your school, but your sister might be really disappointed...she's quite fond of your company from what I hear, and she's really been looking forward to telling you about her first day at school, it was quite a joyful experience from what she's told me" She explained, actually feeling bad for the young Torchic herself.

Lukaro looked to the ground, taking into consideration that he would've liked to be home sooner for his sister's first day and he really doesn't want her to feel sad because of him, although he began to feel guilty, it just wasn't enough reason to pass this up, with the high level fiasco today has been for him and his new companions, a voice inside was definitely pushing him to at least give it a kind of conclusion.

"...Sorry, I promise it won't be long, but it's been a long day for me and..." Lukaro started explained somewhat hesitantly, then began to form an image in his mind of Grasser, Delphia and Emmy all smiling together, giving him strength to continue "It's not over just yet...".

The Buneary was understanding, forming a smile on her face "So you've made friends? Your Father was definitely concerned with your social skills and making friends in Straiton, but I bet he'll be more then thrilled to hear how you succeeded at such on your first day".

Lukaro took a moment to reminisce on the way his Father motivated him in the morning before entering the building, he acknowledged just how much he really cared for Lukaro, and even though it seems like all his friends sorta came to him, it's still something for the both of them to be delighted for, and now that he's a part of Grasser's group, he was determined to make sure it stays that way, for him, his companion's and Father's sake.

"T-Thanks...that's great to hear" he spoke out with heavy gratitude, this also was swelling him up with a jolly feeling on the inside "In any case, enjoy yourself, just don't be out too late" She replied, now fully encouraging him to go forth.

"Okay! thanks! I'll even bring something back for you two!" Lukaro claimed, sounding somewhat thrilled, Emmy overheard this and thought to him _"You idiot Luka...I thought you didn't have any money..."_

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **A/N:** Thanks again so much for reading, it's really appreciated, I know this chapter was nothing that special, especially compared to the last 2, and I did want to make this longer initially it's just that since I posted ch4 I've been kinda busy and wasn't working on it at the pace I usually do. Figuring I can get away with it, I just chose to do this much and call it a day I guess lol so this was a more laid back chapter compared to some of the previous, not every chapter should be that thrilling I think. But next chapter will definitely be longer I will say that much, thanks to everyone keeping up with this and yeah, later guys!


	6. Chapter 6

As Lukaro was making that claim, the all-too familiar Mewtwo character had exited through the front door, overhearing this. He glared momentarily, looking absolutely disgusted, just being in short range of him was sickening to him at this point, he was fighting a battle inside just to maintain his composure, clenching his fists fiercely. However, he managed to turn around from him and take a deep breath _"That's enough...it's already over...I made sure of that"_ he thought to himself, gradually trying to relieve his tension, his fists began to loosen once more _"His first day of school must be over by now...I can't waste my time here with this petty disturbance, I need to be home for him...if he's cheerful and carefree, I want to see it, and if he's not...it's my responsibility to comfort him"_.

After reminding himself of that importance, he began to take leave. Meanwhile, Lukaro was wrapping up his phone call with Bunera "I'll see you both soon! tell her that I hope she had fun today..." he started speaking his farewell, then took a deep breath "and tell her that big brother loves her..." he finished with heavy meaning in his words, dearly hoping that Bunera would pass on the message. Emmy heard that part, feeling so touched, sparkles dazzling in his eyes.

"Hmph, I wouldn't forget that last part for the world...and I, or rather, we will see you soon also" She replied, feeling rather moved to hear such kind-heartedness from the Youthful Lucario "Okay, bye for now" Lukaro finally parted from their conversation, resulting in him ending the call and putting his cellphone away.

Emmy instantly jumped into speaking his opinion on those words "OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS SO SWEET!...I think I might be tearing up a little bit.." Emmy claimed, as he began trying to wipe his eyes "...I didn't know you had a little sister" he followed up, Lukaro let out a sigh and formed a smirk on his face "Well now you know".

Shortly after, Emmy began leading the way to the Straiton for his friend to follow. There was a few moments of awkward silence, with Emmy appearing to be lost in thought, which Lukaro happened to notice pretty quickly, especially since he can be rather talkative "Are you okay, Emmy? you're strangely quiet" he asked in concern.

Emmy shot his eyes up in surprise, realizing just how odd this really was "Oh! Of course!..heehee..totally ecstatic right about now buddy!" He claimed while forcing a smile, trying to convince Luka, who started looking at him strangely, something was wrong, and Emmy began to tell that he wasn't fooling anyone today. In result, he looked away preparing to speak.

"I really am okay, honestly!...it's just...I did doze off for a while about something..." He started to explain "Luka?" he asked, making sure he had his attention "Yeah?" he replied, assuring him of that "I've been an only child since I was born...so I really don't know what it's like to have a brother or sister, but it must be fun right?".

Lukaro gasped, not expecting him to bring up a subject like this, he looked away nervously "Y-Yeah..." he replied with hesitation in his voice, Emmy raised an eyebrow at this "You don't sound to sure of yourself saying that y'know, is it not?" he asked suspiciously.

Lukaro realized the lack of confidence in his response "T-That's not it! sorry..." he started, then looked away again "...It's just unusual for me, being asked that kinda question..." he replied, you could tell he was being honest enough "Me and my sister have gotten annoyed at each other from time to time, but she's also been the closest friend I've ever had...and we've always been there for each other...to tell the truth, I couldn't imagine how my life would've been without her" Lukaro was attempting to describe their relationship, getting slightly emotional.

"So you two have a special bond, is what you're tryna say?" Emmy asked flat out "A special bond?" Lukaro asked, he isn't too familiar with that term "I don't think Math is your only troubled subject, Sheesh, you might have more trouble in English! You really don't know what a bond is?" he asked, feeling rather surprised.

"What like a saving's bond? isn't that a money thing?" Lucario asked, dwindling in his mind _"No wonder Grasser took a liking to you, you're both idiots!"_ Emmy thought to himself, feeling quite disappointed.

He played it off and wore his typical cheerful persona "That's a little different from what I meant, A bond as in you have an attachment, like you're joined together! and I said special because...you both must really care for each other, am I right?" He asked, making Lukaro think for a moment.

"Yeah, in that case it is a bond..." he replied "I'll be sure to remember that". Emmy smiled in response "And f.y.i, it's not just her, you and Delphia have quite a special one too, Romeo!" He began to tease at them again, he then moved his lips to look like he was kissing.

"Come on Emmy! and can you please stop calling me Romeo!?" Lukaro was insisted, Emmy then wore a devious grin "Oh? and I reckon you'd prefer I call you Juliet?" he asked, persistent on getting even more of a reaction out of him.

"Yes that sounds-" Lukaro was about to answer, only to realize exactly what he was about to agree to "Hey!" he barked angrily at his friend, who simply burst into full-blown laughter at his error "You said it, not me buddy!" Emmy teased.

Lukaro looked away and let out a "Hmph!" which Emmy was still amused by. After another moment of silence from the two, Emmy decided to speak up again "You know, I really do envy that you have a bond like that" he confessed, catching the Lucario by surprised "Huh? you mean with Delphia?" he asked.

"No you dolt! you really are clueless sometimes y'know that?!" Emmy lashed out, actually feeling angered for a moment, he stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Lukaro, glaring at him "Stupid-head! I could always get a girlfriend if I tried hard enough! that's miles away from impossible!...".

After yelling back at him, Emmy had calmed his angry expression, now looking filled with despair as he looked at the floor "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Lukaro tried making a hasty apology, unsure of how he made Emmy this upset in the first place.

"Your bond with a little sister...that's what I'm jealous of..." he confessed in a shy tone of voice, Lukaro was stunned at this remark "That's what you..." he tried asking a question to response, until Emmy continued his confession "My parents are always away on work,sometimes they couldn't even be with me on holidays, so I've been living with a family friend, but she isn't really a friend of mine...asides from when she's mad and wants to discipline me, she doesn't ever pay any mind to me and never wants to do anything with me, she just spends much of her time drinking, looking at Arceus-knows what on the internet, or bringing men home into her bedroom really late, and I don't get much sleep at all those nights...and like I said before I'm an only child, so when I'm home...it's just me, myself and I back there".

Lukaro at first was unsure what to say, resulting in a temporary silence, until he chose to try saying something "I'm...I'm sorry to hear all that, I wouldn't have guessed-" Emmy, who began to realize the way he lost his temper back there, tried to quickly bounce his head back, forcing a smile "Y-You have nothing to be sorry about..." he began scratching the back of his head nervously "Hehe, I'll admit I did overreact back there, so I owe you an apology really, sorry..." he tried apologizing.

"Emmy, are you-" Lukaro was about to ask on the Emolga's well-being "I'm fine! I know it got tense...me talking back there, but I'm happy these days anyway! it was a lot harder when I was little, but since I met Grasser...it became a lot easier! believe that!" he insisted, then turned back around, facing away from Lukaro.

"I just feel like if I had a brother or sister, or if I had parents or someone close who lived with me, then growing up wouldn't have been as much as a bummer as it was, sure my parents would send me material stuff sometimes when I asked, and they do send me presents for my birthday and such...but it just felt so empty and cold and lonesome at times...and I used to get bullied a lot back in elementary school, with no friends or anybody to talk to, I'd just run to my room, crying all by myself, with nobody to care about it..." he explained "Y-You don't try calling your parents?..." Lukaro asked in wonder.

"I have, but they don't always answer, sometimes they do, but then they'll tell me to man up and quit being a pushover, or something like that!" Emmy replied, sounding frustrated. Lukaro was feeling pity for the Young Emolga, whenever he had to go through bullying and other students giving him a hard time, it wasn't like he had no one to go to, with his sister and parents, they might not have found solutions, but they were always there wanting to comfort and make him feel better.

For Emmy's case...he really had no one...

"Sorry, sorry!...hehe, almost got a little carried away back there! anyways that's enough ruckus outta me" Emmy started apologetically, he then turned his head one more time to face Lukaro "I'd be way more down in the dumps without my friends, and two of em' are waiting for us! so let's go!" he declared, as he started moving towards the cafe once more. Lukaro was unsure what to think about this at the current time, but for now, he convinced himself that the best plan of action was to shrug it off for the current time, he could still see that Emmy was happy right now, and that's good enough for him.

As they continued they're walk, Emmy happened to spot the sign for the cafe in the distance "That's it over there! And it's good that we don't need to cross the road or anything, huh?" he proclaimed, Lukaro took a minute to look at it "Yeah" he agreed.

As they had closer approached the establishment however, Emmy had managed to remember something important to ask Lukaro about "Hey Luka?" he asked, hoping to get his attention "Let's stop for a sec" he declared, as he discontinued moving towards the cafe.

Lukaro stopped moving as well, curious as to what Emmy's reason is "Is something wrong? is it about the whole thing back there?" he questioned, as he slightly suspected it related to the talk of Emmy's family situation, seeing how it happened only moments ago.

"No, No! though I can't blame you for thinking that..." he started "You likely don't want to get reminded of the whole mess...but it's about...him" Emmy was clearly implying that it was the Mewtwo who caused everyone much distress.

Lukaro's eyes opened wide in shock, then began to relax himself by taking a deep breath "You're right, I really don't..." he replied nervously, scratching the back of his head "But thanks to Delphia, I think I'll be more then okay...so if you really want to ask about him, then I'll manage" he decided to allow it, Lukaro didn't want to feel so heavily impacted by the subject anyhow, for everyone's sake, he wasn't going to let it get to him.

"It's about you two staring at each other, you said that you stared at each other the same way, and you were smiling right? does that mean...he was smiling too?" Emmy asked for clarification, Lukaro let out a sigh "I was hoping that wouldn't come up, well the thing is..." he began explaining, sounding hesitant.

He looked down to the ground "Maybe I saw it wrong, or he was smiling at something else...I can't quite say, at first I really did believe we exchanged that between us...but the anger and the threat he made, it was nothing to smile about...so I made a mistake" Lukaro finished.

"You sure Luka? if he never confronted you that way, you'd be saying that-" Emmy asked, feeling doubtful, but Lukaro cut him off "But he did, so now I know" he replied before letting Emmy finished, with a sound of slight irritation in his voice.

Lukaro began walking past Emmy, heading towards the cafe himself. Emmy could tell he started to get on his nerves "Sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad..." he began apologizing "It's no biggy though, with Delphia and all, I was just brainstorming a little about what you said and got curious...it just didn't sound right...but I'll leave it alone".

He stopped in his tracks, and turned around to face the Emolga, letting out a sigh "It's fine, the way I said it was kinda mean, but I'm happy you cared...it does mean a lot" Lukaro replied, accepting his apology. Emmy's expression was saying that he was joyful to hear that.

Emmy began rushing himself towards the cafe "H-Hey!" Lukaro called out to him, who was now several feet in front of him "Don't Hey me! the Cafe's right here! let's go!" Emmy yelled back, Lukaro, who realized that he was about to see both Grasser and Delphia, following the cafeteria and courtyard incident, was suddenly bringing a high level of tension and anxiety. There had no plans to avoid this though, in which case, he took a deep breath, and made his way to the front entrance.

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **A/N:** And that's a wrap lol thanks for keeping up with this, it's appreciated as always, at least this chapter was still more lengthy and content-packed compared to chapter 5 xD although not too much really happened, there's totally more to come, that's for sure. At least I did get into Emmy and interacting with him more compared to the previous chapters before this, and I said something very similar to this in the author's note of chapter 4 I think, but don't worry, I'm not going off and losing focus of the main plotline, I still know what's important here, trust me on that. I don't really have much else to say really for this, just hope you look forward to the next chapter and yeah, later.


	7. Chapter 7

The duo entered through the front entrance together "And I thought Grasser was the guy who's always late!" They both heard a familiar yet kind, female voice. They turned to their right to notice a table only a few feet away. Lukaro had already begun to blush, feeling butterflies in his stomach, as he saw it was Delphia who called out to them, seated with his Grovyle companion on the other side of the table across from her.

Delphia took her hand and patted a seat right next to her "Make yourself cozy, Lukaro..." she offered with a slight flirtatious tone of voice, Lukaro gulped, feeling a level of pressure and anxiety, but was still completely willing to comply. He hesitantly seated himself on the chair right next to her, making Delphia giggle.

"You should too Emmy, we may be here for a good minute" Grasser offered, Emmy shook his head and seated himself right next to him, across from Lukaro.

Lukaro was feeling a mix of tension right now, seeing how this is following the incident with Grasser almost getting into a physical confrontation with the threatening Mewtwo, and when he and Delphia where in the courtyard and how she lifted his spirits, and then some. He really wanted to see how Grasser's doing after the lunch event, and just how he and Delphia were going to communicate, although that was especially nerve-wrecking.

"In any case, I'm glad you two could make it" Grasser stated bluntly, Lukaro could tell that he was being very different from what he's gotten used to from him. The laid-back, humorous Grovyle was being more serious and straight-forward, the look on his face was enough to give that away. _"Him and Delphia must have already been talking with each other"_ He thought to himself _"Delphia's in a good mood I think, so I shouldn't have anything to worry about with Grasser, right?"_ He tried telling himself, hoping that Grasser was okay after the incident and that he didn't leave the school before dismissal or something else that would've gotten him in trouble.

The Young Grovyle leaned back on his chair and took a deep breath "I'm sorry for making you guys worry back there...but after I left, I just walked around the halls and slowly calmed myself down, I didn't leave the school early or anything" He apologized, making Lukaro and Emmy sigh in relief, nearly at the same time.

"Phew! you had us in a thriller movie y'know!" Emmy barked at him, feeling like he could rest easy at least a little bit, Grasser let out an awkward chuckle, while looking to his side where the Emolga was "My bad, I guess" he replied, forcing a smile, but that quickly turned into a look of sorrow.

"I really am sorry..for everything! on a regular basis, that bastard is the last person I'd want to pick a fight with, and most would agree with me!...I just..." He began trying to explain, starting to feel self-conscious on what he was about to say, but knew that he shouldn't dodge around it, he then turned his attention directly to Lukaro.

"I hate seeing my friends cry...that just felt like the last straw..." He began to explain, causing Lukaro to look at the ground feeling shy, Grasser then turned his attention to Delphia "He was already in a restricted area for me when he called you a bitch, I stood up there not only cause' of that though, I also did it to stop you from trying to get messy yourself" He followed up with "I wasn't gonna sit there drinking my milk, while letting you get hurt".

Delphia wasn't sure what to say for a moment, to think that Grasser actually wanted to protect him, it wasn't just because she was insulted, was incredibly heroic of him, she really did feel grateful, she took a deep breath and prepared to speak, with a bright smile.

"Hmph, you have my gratitude" she replied, then made a brief giggle "Glad to have a Plant-man to rely on, maybe I'll buy you some fertilizer for your birthday" she followed up with jokingly, Grasser crossed his arms and looked away with an irritated expression, letting out a scoff "You surely sound unfazed by this fiasco, if that's much of a bright side..." he said back, causing Delphia to smirk.

Grasser then turned his attention to Lukaro "...and hey" he spoke up to him, gaining his full attention "Little miss Fox queen over here mentioned you were okay, and it's not that she lacks any trust of mine, but can you tell me upfront? I wanna hear it from you" He requested, beginning to sound more serious again.

"I'm okay, really...Delphia and Emmy encouraged me tons back at school, though if it wasn't for them, I probably wouldn't be..." Lukaro gave his answer, with both Emmy and Delphia following along, wondering why Grasser's tone had changed to a more stern, tension filled kind of thing. Especially the Lucario himself, who now seemed to be receiving a major glare from the Grass-type.

 _"He seems truthful enough, there's no real reason to doubt him, but in any case, I need to set a few things straight about the Mewtwo if he really was crushing on the bastard"_

"Seems so, and by no means do I think you're lying, but Delphia told me how you really felt about the Mewtwo which if that's no lie then this really ought a be the last time we even bring him up like this, cause there's some stuff you may wanna hear, and odds are, you won't like it" Grasser started, leaving the young Lucario with massive curiosity.

* * *

The young Mewtwo who regularly takes bus transportation to a stop near the outskirts of the city, had arrived at his destination. His home is rather nearby now "Finally I'm back, and damn sure far away from that stupid mutt" he said to himself, obviously referring to Lukaro, then let out a sigh _"whatever, what matters is that my place is right around the corner, and that I can meet with him again"_.

as he traveled across the walkway and turned at the corner, that's when he sighted what appeared to be an Auto-Repair shop, with a large sign around the entrance to the parking lot titled "Better Than Mew!". Which was meant to be a substitute for the word "New", because this shop belonged to his uncle who was also a Mewtwo like him, and he thought it was unique and catchy enough to name the shop that way.

 _"Arceus, every time I look at the name, I get a headache from it's idiotic level"_ The Mewtwo thought to himself _"No cars here right now, must be a slow afternoon I guess"._

The Young Mewtwo walked over to the front entrance, wiped his feet on the doormat and, knowing there was a speaker right next to the door, pressed the button ready to announce "Memon, it's me, I'm coming in now" and then heard an "Sure thing Pal!" from the speaker itself.

The inside was basically what you would expect, there was a small office in the far left corner of the room, everywhere else had tools and equipment organized and on standby ready for usage, and there were two cars in front of the two garage exits that didn't belong to the family, so our Mewtwo figured they belonged to customers and were being worked on. There was also a metal door in the back-middle of the room, which began having shaky movement of it's nob.

Mewtwo raising his attention to this, began heading towards the door "BIG BROTHER!" he heard this happy shriek coming from the figure exiting the door, it was his younger sibling, a male Mew who was 7 years old, wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue shorts.

This child rushed over to his older sibling, who was leaps and bounds taller then him, and wrapped his arms the Mewtwo's long right leg, he stared down at the smaller figure, seeing that he was as cheerful as ever, made him form a smile on his face.

"Mewel" he started by stating the kid's name, grabbing his full attention as he stared up at Mewtwo with dazzled eyes. Mewtwo then began to kneel over to be more aligned with his brother's height, although he'd still reach higher then him then, which signaled Mewel to let go and back up a few steps.

Once he was fully kneeling down, he told him "Come on, don't by shy" which was an indication that he wanted Mewel to try jumping up to his upper body, the Mew had, without hesitation, nodded his head and leaped up, being supported by Mewtwo's hands, was raised up to his chest "It's great seeing you bro...today's just been fu-" he cut himself off, immediately realizing he was just about to curse while directly speaking with his little brother "F...Fun! but I still missed you.." he corrected himself, while thinking to himself _"Hmph, real smooth"_.

As Mewtwo stood upright again, lifting Mewel up into the air, the young one let out a small giggle and teasingly asked "Big Brother, were you about to say a no-no word?" which catching him off guard, he widely opened his eyes and backed his head away in shock "N-Never! and you shouldn't be thinking of speech like that!" he barked back in a demanding tone, feeling nervous, only resulting in Mewel growing a more playful smile "Whatever you say..." he replied while rolling his eyes.

Mewtwo scoffed "Where have you been getting that kinda attitude from anyway? you know I was considering taking you out for a treat to celebrate the first day of school, but that was only if you were behaving..." he explained, with a devious tone of voice, gaining Mewel's full attention on new leaps and bounds.

"R-REALLY?!...Please Big Brother, can we go?! I promise I'll be good!" Mewel pleaded innocently, Mewtwo chuckled in response "I dunno, that's a little hard to believe..." he started, in an effort to make Mewel more persistent, he did enjoy toying with him at times.

Mewel began giving a serious puppy-dog face, prepared to beg even further "Come on Big Brother! I'll even do your homework tonight! How's that sound?!" Mewtwo grinned at this "if I was told to draw doodles of cartoon characters and make paper airplanes or other figures alike, then maybe I'd let you handle it" he replied, this began to sadden the young Mewel as he began to look away from Mewtwo, down to the floor, looking like he was nearly about to cry.

Although Mewtwo was clearly joking and speaking halfheartedly, seeing Mewel like this is something he wouldn't want to see in a million years and then some. He began feeling regretful of his actions, then all of a sudden, it was like images started flashing in his brain. they recalled the previous events in the Straiton high cafeteria with the young Lucario and his newfound friends, and remembered the way that Mewtwo was forcefully telling him to leave him alone or suffer consequences later, and the way that the Lucario's eyes were allowing tears to fall.

However, Mewtwo had snapped himself out of it _"For fucks sake, why am I still on that moronic mutt! how the hell did images like that come into my head anyway?..."_ he thought to himself in sheer aggravation, then looked once more at his little brother in his unhappy state _"I've said this before and I'll say it again, he's of no damn concern to me, I won't let myself start to think otherwise"_.

He sighed, no longer planning on continuing to play games, pulled Mewel into his chest "Don't worry bro, I'm only messing around..." he confessed to his brother. making Mewel's expression change to a very surprised one, he then lifted the Mew onto his right should to lean forward on it "Sorry if I took it too far, but we're definitely going, and that's no joke" he finished "F-For real?" Mewel asked hesitantly, starting to brighten up.

"I'm no liar bro..." he replied with a sincere tone of voice, then gently grabbed him and slowly lowered him back down to the floor "Mewel can you wait downstairs first? I need to have a word with your brother" they both heard a voice behind them, turning around to see the figure who just walked out from the same Metal door.

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

 **A/N:** And that's a wrap, thank you guys once again for reading, I really do appreciate it. I know that it took me longer then it normally does to get this one out and I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, I've just been kinda busy and I didn't really get around to it as much as I should've, but it's like I said in an author's note from one of my other chapters, I can't really promise to always update on some sort of regular basis, but I'm still enjoying this and I'm gonna keep pushing these chapters out, that's for sure. So yeah, thanks again and have a good one!


	8. Chapter 8

It was no other then the owner of the shop, the uncle of the two siblings "Mewool" the young Mewtwo greeted, with a slightly cold tone of voice, he then looked down to his younger sibling "This won't take long" he assured "B-But..." he was about to argue, feeling concerned at the tension in the room "Uncle..you aren't angry right? my brother wouldn't do anything wrong!" he tried arguing, though it wasn't getting him anywhere, while his older sibling just looked away.

"It's nothing for you to stress, but I have a feeling we may be awhile" Mewool claimed, as he started to glare at his older nephew, who then looked down to the Mew "Go on" Mewtwo spoke up to his little brother, who turned his attention to him "If I could last through my classes and my teacher's never-ending lectures, no doubt I'll be fine here" He tried convincing, with a comforting smile, his Uncle scoffed in response.

Mewel was feeling hesitant still, but was willing to trust him regardless "Umm..Okay big brother, I'll wait for you" he agreed at last, Mewtwo then patted the top of his head, making the young Mew giggle "Thanks bro" he said, and with that, Mewel slowly but surely left the premises by going beyond that door.

His Uncle, looking more aged then him, was shorter in height and arms length then his nephew by a few inches, and a shorter tail, his arms and chest muscles were noticeably larger even through his clothing, speaking of which, he was wearing a dark-blue jumpsuit with a name-tag on his chest saying "Mewool".

"Those Never-ending lectures you mentioned are what you alone gotten yourself into! Same as all the other piles of crap you've gotten yourself into, I lost track of how many times I've had to speak with your counselor and the damn principle, it feels so freakin' routine now" Mewool ranted, the younger Mewtwo rolled his eyes away, not particularly interested in this subject, which only made his uncle more frustrated.

he lifted his finger up at his nephew "Now you listen here Mewluck!" He told the young one angrily, while revealing his name "I've already known you well enough in terms of how much trouble you can get yourself into, but on the first day? I got a call earlier, something about you making havoc at a lunch table and nearly getting into a fight?! What the hell is that about?" he demanded to know, feeling more and more upset by the second practically. Little did either of the know, Mewel was right behind the metal door, listening in on their conversation

This, without a doubt, wasn't comforting for the Younger Mewtwo to hear, he turned his head away "Why do you care? It doesn't concern you" he asked, trying to drift away from the subject.

Mewool began taking a few steps closer to him "Hold up, you aren't actually trying to convince ME of all people, that it's none of my business right?! Because in case you've just been so arrogant, or too caught up in your own little world to realize, that since the incident with your folks, that I'M the reason you and your brother have a roof to sleep under and food to put in your damn stomachs without being in a Foster home! Before me, nothing looked up AT ALL for you guys! Not even a little bit! Because I was the only one who actually gave a crap about your guy's well-beings!" He lashed back, starting to get emotional at the situation.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU TOOK THEIR PLACE!" Mewtwo yelled back at his uncle, completely outraged at what he just heard, getting caught up in the moment. Mewel who was eavesdropping, didn't like hearing him get so upset, it was really scary to him _"B...Big Brother?..."_ He asked to himself, with a concerned demeanor.

This created a massive silence in the conflict, neither of them were wanting to look at each other, but both were looking away, looking emotionless, until his Uncle took a deep breath then followed up with "I'm gonna call up the kid, it's unfair to keep him waiting like we are, don't forget to leave your books here if you ain't gonna do no work while you're gone" then began slowly walking back to the door, leaving Mewluck with a feeling that there wasn't anything else he could say right now "In case anything happens, you know my number" he finished with, Mewel realizing this, rushed downstairs before his uncle could identify him being there.

"Mewel, y'all can go now, I ain't got nothing more to say!" The Uncle informed the youngest of of his nephews. Moment later, Mewel had slowly came out from the door, with his arms crossed in an attempt to comfort himself and a nervous look on his face "Your brother's looking after you, so don't stray from him, alright?" He asked, Mewel replied with a head nod that appeared rather shy. From that, Mewool had left the premises, Mewtwo then took a deep breath, he didn't want to look so upset in front of his dear brother "Heya there" His old brother greeted him as he lowered himself to his height "You ready?" He asked "Y-Yeah!" He replied trying to sound enthusiastic, but was noticeably shaken up by what he heard before.

Mewtwo let out a sigh, they both then proceeded to leave the "Better than Mew!" Auto-repair shop, as they stepped outside, Mewluck made a proposal "I know a cafe by my school, and I'm not joking when I sat their chocolate milkshakes are on a whole other level, how does that sound?" He asked, while playfully rubbing Mewel's head with a smile on his face.

"Isn't that...kinda far?" the young one asked "Not if we take a bus, walking though may be another story..." he replied, looking down to his brother. Who he noticed was obviously being bothered, looking away while holding both of his hands together.

 _"It doesn't take a genius_ _scholar to figure this one out...he must have heard us"_ Mewluck thought to himself, realizing the circumstances. looking away from him at the ground, he then took a deep breath "The bus stop is this way" he informed his brother as he started leaving "Come on slowpoke!" he called out to him as he was still walking away, Mewel snapped out of it "Oh!...yeah!" he replied, then hurried to his brother's side as they began walking to the bus stop.

Once arriving at the same Bus Stop that Mewluck had gotten back from, they took a seat on the bench, Mewluck on the right side and Mewel on the left, no one else seemed to waiting here, it was just them. The Older of the two pulled out his phone to look at the time "3:25, we have 5 minutes til it gets here..." he stated, then patted his younger brother's head "Guess we gotta be patient, but believe me when I say it'll pay off" he assured, with a playful tone of voice. Mewel was still looking away, although he always enjoyed when his brother patted him like that.

The Mewtwo planned on waiting til' they got on the bus before trying to talk to him, but since they had some time on their hands, it was better to start now "I guess you heard that doozy with me and Uncle, am I right?" he finally asked, Mewel quickly shifted his head to his direction and gasped, then looked down at the floor. Creating a brief moment of silence, until the youngest finally spoke up "I...I don't like it" he said gently.

"What don't you like?" Mewluck asked, sounding concerned "all of it!" he barked back, eyes shut and still pointing his head down to the floor, beginning to get more emotional. This definitely alarmed his older sibling, but before he could say anything, Mewluck spoke again "S-Sorry!..I just...I..." He was struggling to find the right words to say, his eyes beginning to water. Mewluck giving him the up-most attention, and began sliding over a little closer to his brother's side.

"I don't know why you get into so many fights at school!...I don't like seeing you get in trouble, and I..." he was struggling to speak, beginning to sob "and I HATE...seeing you get hurt...It's such a bad feeling for me, it makes me want to puke!..." he finished that part, Mewluck feeling uncertain what he could say.

"T-That's not all! There's been so many days...when you and Uncle get so mad at eachother! saying so many rotten things! and the both of you guys ignore each other for a long time! and you look so angry!...trying to talk to either of you then is just...really, REALLY scary!" he continued ranting, with tears free-flowing down his face, to drops on the ground. Trying to wipe his eyes.

Mewtwo began observing this closely, bringing in emotions of pity and guilt, but most of all, disgust. He never ever wanted to see his younger brother like this, it was a terrible sight to see him broken down the way that he was, it was heart shattering, and even he can understand that.

However, Mewel continued "I never wanted to say anything before! I just kept holding it in!...but I...I can't...I can't keep doing this! PLEASE BIG BROTHER! PLEASE STOP" he yelled out loud, letting out his real emotions, bursting into all out crying, Mewluck was in an unbelievable state of pain right now, it was as if Arceus herself came down and yanked his heart out.

"I...I don't.." Mewluck tried speaking up, but he couldn't come up with any sort of proper response, his heart was in too much disarray. The Sensation filled his insides that there was nothing he could say or do to apologize for this, Like a massive wave of despair and hopelessness filled inside of him. It was too much for him to bear, this wasn't something he could turn the other way and shrug off, or feel any anger to, the way he's been doing with everything else.

However, amidst this chaos, a certain urge had attacked the young Mewtwo, almost as if it were some kinda instinct. He quickly grabbed the youthful Mew and lifted him up to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Mewel felt taken off guard by this, as his eyes shot wide open "B...Big Brother?" he asked, still sobbing.

There wasn't an ounce of brainstorming or preparation that would be put in to the following words from Mewluck "I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry..." he apologized, in the most sincere, remorseful tone of voice he could create, with a single tear that began to water up in his right eye.

"It's all my fault...I...I'm so sorry, I never wanted to see you like this..." he begun his apology for putting Mewel through the distress he was going through, especially since he had distress of his own.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Straiton Cafe, Grasser was attempting to break down everything he knew as far as the Mewtwo and his reputation was concerned "For starters, his name is Mewluck, and isn't exactly a great role-model, to put it lightly" he started, Lukaro felt invested to hear "What do you mean?..." He asked, he then felt Delphia's left hand grab his right hand under the table, he looked at her for a brief moment, it was clear that she wanted to comfort him, in case he starts to feel a certain way about this.

"The real question is what don't I mean, but let me kick this off, he's feared by almost everyone in the school, even some of the school faculty try to avoid getting on his bad side, his height towers over mostly everyone and there hasn't been a single instance where he smiled or laughed or showed much emotion at all, and he's always by himself, he's never made any attempt to have friends, doesn't talk to anyone in classes unless he's forced to or just pissed off, which is something I know you've more then familiarized yourself with, and he's always by himself during lunch, it's like he doesn't want to interact with anyone..." he explained, this giving Lukaro a heavy remainder of what Mewluck had told shortly after he saved him from the Jolteon.

 _"I can tell you're a good kid and all, and you're bound to make some friends in due time, but I'm not interested in playing buddy buddy' with you and we probably won't get along too well in the longrun, I only helped you because I don't approve of that Jolteon's bullying worth of shit, no ulterior motives...get that in your head, and keep the hell away from me"_.

These words echoed through his brain, making him feel frustrated as he tried looking away from his Grovyle companion, then felt Delphia's grasp grow slightly more firm, with drove him to look at Grasser again.

"That's barely the half of it! in reality, he's a no-good scummy troublemaker! leaving Detentions and Suspensions as his best buddies!" Emmy decided to but in, making Lukaro look down at the floor, feeling like he despised what he just heard. Delphia noticed this, and in defense of the Lucario that she was affectionate for, aggressively glared at him which was rather frightening, even Grasser was irritated at him "Can't you read the situation Emmy!?" he barked at him "You're being really damn insensitive and no one was asking for you're take on it, so keep your mouth shut, I'll loan you duct tape if you need it".

The Emolga began feeling remorseful "I..I.." he tried starting some kinda apology, until Lukaro grabbed Delphia's left arm "Please stop" he requested, causing Delphia's full attention to direct at her new love interest, gradually starting to calm down.

"I hated hearing that, and I know you just want to stand up for me, and I...I really like that!...but I don't want to see you guys turn on each other like this! there's been enough drama as it is! so please...don't take this far.." Lukaro began to plead to the Delphox, sounding desperate. Delphia was easily able to understand that she was starting to get carried away, so for starters, she took a deep breath.

"I really am sorry! I guess...I have a bad way with words from time to time.." Emmy finally spoke up on what he said "It's fine.." Delphia replied, feeling more relaxed, she then turned to Lukaro and starting rubbing the top of his head "I got too worked up, and I'm sorry, guess I got a lil' overprotective of you back there" she explained in a delicate voice, this was making the young Lucario blush, with a small smile that lit up on his face. The two had begun gazing at eachother for a moment, passion in their eyes, almost getting lost in their eyes.

"Uhhmm...hey guys?" Grasser tried getting their attention with a confused expression on his face. In response to this, the two jumped up in surprised. Delphia attempting to play it off as she turned his attention back to her leaf-type companion "Sorry there was just a lot of dandruff on his head, I mean, am I the only who noticed?" she asked, then looked over to Lukaro trying to keep up the act "I don't know what Shampoo you use, but it certainly hasn't helped, there's like a nest of white flakes on your head" continuing to drag out the lie, then winked at Lukaro, who was glad to see that.

Grasser and Emmy appeared rather bewildered by this, but decided to shrug it off "I'm sorry too, just try saying things more adequately next time, alright?" Grasser apologized, and calmly requested of Emmy "I will" he replied.

"But for now, I think you're more suited to explain this then I am" Emmy told the Grovyle "Even though we got angry at Emmy for the way he said it, it's not like he was that far off, truth is, yes, he's gotten into several fights around school, and is now seen as the "Tough guy", hell, he's even threatened Teachers, and while he's never actually done anything, I'd be willing to bet he wasn't too far off from it" Grasser begun the explanation.

"But why?" Lukaro asked, gaining even further interest "Rumors get spread about that from time to time, sometimes it's claimed it's for self-defense, other times he's defending others from bullies, which I know that was true in one case at least, other times he actually attempted stealing from students, hell, some people say he was just pissed off for whatever reason and wanted to vent, far as the teachers part is concerned, I saw it happen once when he got angry at our math instructor last year for having material on a test that was never taught in class, I've heard of other instances but I can't say much on them. and though you can't be ignorant enough to believe every little thing, you never know with a guy like that" Grasser thoroughly explained "One thing for sure, he definitely has anger issues".

"Fighting isn't even all of it, I don't know too much about this, but apparently he's vandalized school property, attempted to steal money from the school cafeteria registers and got caught, but there may have been times where he's gotten away with it, there was even an instance where he was caught spray painting the vice-principle's car and slashing the tires, how he wasn't expelled for something like that though is beyond me" Delphia was explaining this time around.

Lukaro really didn't have anything to say, feeling so bombarded with all this information on the Mewtwo coming at him, it felt like too much, he began to think to himself.

 _Is this...is all this really him?_

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

 **A/N:** Thanks a bunch to everyone for reading, it's appreciated as always. Definitely a lot to cover in this chapter lol that's an understatement, but I'm making progress, things will be getting more interesting as time goes on I'll tell you that much, and more will be revealed. So yeah, not too much else to say right now readlly, I'll see you next time, have a good one!


	9. Chapter 9

"Look, I might be making a really blatant lie if I said I know exactly what you're feeling like right now, but I'm telling you the facts, that Mewtwo is trouble, you might try arguing saying that we haven't gotten to know him well enough, and it's a good point, but that can go both ways, I mean, you saw the way he threatened you, and the next time you two get into something like that again, it could be less bark, and more bite, and you can get seriously hurt, he already wants nothing to do with you, and we're better off leaving it at that" Grasser attempted to conclude this warning.

For everyone who had seated in that table, the four friends, the atmosphere began to feel incredibly tense, none of the trio really wanted to say anything to follow up with that for the sake of wanting to be sensitive for their Young Lucario of the group. Speaking of him, right now he was just looking down at the table, hesitant to will himself to raise his head up, this whole thing had been the worst kind of wild roller-coaster ride, like the really frightening one that you just so happened to eat too much before actually getting on. Lukaro still felt Delphia's hand on top of his, and it still was a comforting feeling, it just still felt hard for the teen.

Delphia, easily understanding the state he was in, was the first one to follow up "Is it a boy thing to be so forgetful, Lukaro? don't you remember what I told you?" she questioned, allowing Lukaro to turn his direction to the Young Delphox "You do, right?".

Lukaro though back to previous events, then reminded himself once more of Delphia's encouraging words in the school courtyard _"Don't worry about Mewtwo okay? I know how it feels to get heartbroken, I've been around...but you have to rise up again and be strong!...and there's always going to be someone else, boy of girl...you understand Lukaro?"_.

It really was coming back to him, starting to feel just a little bit more upright, taking a deep breath "Yeah...I do..." he replied, starting to shed a small smile as he began to look into her eyes, getting quickly lost in them like he did before, Delphia began to respond with the same action, smiling back.

Emmy took notice of this, feeling alarmed since Grasser was there and that the two were this close to exposing this earlier then they wanted "H-Hey, you guys!" he tried calling their names, then started to shake his head. Delphia took notice of that immediately and tried backing her head away as quick as she could, furiously blushing as she looked at Emmy, and then Grasser who had a very confused look on his face.

He decided to ask about it "Well he seems to be holding up, thanks to you, but what's up with-" Grasser started, trying to question the scenario, only to witness an amazingly wild and unexpected scene, the Lucario reaching his head up even further and locking lips with the Delphox.

Emmy jumped up on his seat, in complete panic mode "LUKA STOP!" he yelled to him urgently, looking worried, Lukaro had then finally realized what he's just done, with their tongues in contact and Delphox blushing enormously, her eyes shot wide open and what he just did.

Immediately following, Lukaro backed away as fast as he could "I-I'm so, so sorry! I know he's still here! I just couldn't-" he began trying desperately to apologize, then happened to look in the Grovyle's direction, noticing something rather peculiar that made him stop, Emmy and Delphia looked over to the Grass-type in response.

"Is he...is he awake?" Lukaro asked, the three of them looked at each other in concern for the situation, then rushed over to his side. Grasser's eyes were shut and his mouth was wide open with his back leaning against the chair and his head leaning back with it.

"W-What happened to him!?" Emmy asked "Not sure, let me check his pulse!" Delphia responded with, she did just that, feeling slightly relieved "It's still beating!...and so is his heart from what I can tell!" she replied in a hurry.

"Wait a sec! did Grasser just faint then!?" Emmy questioned, Lukaro and Delphia took a moment to actually consider that "He's not showing signs of anything serious, I've read reports on this sorta thing" Delphia commented "Really?..so he just.." Lukaro spoke after, finding it slightly hard to believe.

After giving themselves a moment to take in the current situation, the Emolga just couldn't help but burst into full-blown laughter shortly after "You know what I bet?! it's you're blockbuster movie smoochy smooch that got him!" he claimed excitingly.

They both started looking away from each other, feeling incredibly embarrassed at the whole thing, thankfully there really wasn't anyone else in the cafe currently so it's not like they drawn any sort of spotlight on them.

"...I really hate to admit to it, but there's no other explanation that'd make sense" Delphia replied, then placed her left hand over face. Lukaro was looking down at Grasser for a moment, then asked "Do you really think it's just because he got shocked, or was he...did he not like seeing that?" starting to concern over that possibility.

"Sheesh Luka, do you really have to be a party pooper? I mean, why would he mind?" Emmy asked, Delphia noticed that this was bothering him and regardless of how she was feeling about this scene, put it aside for the sake of the Lucario.

She wrapped her left arm around his shoulder, quickly grabbing his attention "Emmy's got a point y'know, don't think so negative, it's not a healthy habit" she advised, then continued to speak once again "Things'll work their way out, that's a fact, Grasser's been a friend of ours for a while now, and based off that, I doubt you have anything to fret over here".

"You may be right..." Lukaro replied, smiling up at Delphia, Emmy decided to butt in once more "Heehee, yeah, let's be positive!" he called out, then pulled out his backpack, reached inside and brought out a red and black magic marker "I haven't had a chance all summer for this! it should totally be a mustache, or better yet, let's write **HIT ME** on his massive forhead!" he suggested, sounding devious.

"Sheesh Emmy...can't you be a little more..." Delphia started, sounding like she was about to complain and critisize Emmy's decision, but then quickly rushed over to the side of Grasser that was opposite of Emmy's "Creative!? Do that if you want, I'll put a-"

"D-D-Delphia!?" Lukaro called out her name in shock, Delphia settled down for a moment and scratched the back of her head embarrassingly "I may be getting a little carried away, but we're kids that's our job, right!?" she tried arguing "Besides, I've been meaning to get him back for the bullshit he pulled on me over the summer..."

"W-What'd he do to you?!" He asked, now sounding eager to know, they then started hearing grunting coming from Grasser, he was waking up.

"Don't worry, I still got to write **HIT ME"** Emmy whispered into Delphia's ear, the three then watched together as Grasser picked up his senses, shaking his head a little bit "Wakey Wakey Grasser!" Emmy said.

"Wha...What happened...?" Grasser asked "We're still at the cafe?" he followed up with "After what we told you, you fainted for a few minutes" she informed him, Grasser then took a deep breath "That so...wait a sec! did you guys draw anything on my face?!".

"Of course not! there is no way I'd ever do that to you!" Emmy claimed defensively, looking flabbergasted, he then hopped onto Luka's shoulder and whispered "heehee, he'll never guess!" Luka sighed in response.

"Don't tell me you fainted out of jealousy, did ya?" Delphia teased, Grasser's eyes shot up, and he started to blush massively "Y-Yeah freaking right! If anything I hope you don't bully the poor kid! today might be snuggles, flowers and kisses, tomorrow could be wedgies, swirlies and a likely kick in the nuts..."

Luka's eyes shot up, beginning to shake and look nervous "Y-You wouldn't do that stuff, right?" he asked his new partner "You think that's bad? I only covered day two!" Grasser commented, Delphia scoffed and pulled him close and kissed him on the forehead "Don't worry, why would I hurt and harass a cutie like you?"

Luka gave a warm smile back, starting to recover "Arceus, get a room already!" Grasser called out to them, Emmy then giggled "Sounds like you could use some peanut butter with all that JELLY!" he teased, Grasser's face became lit up with rage.

"Can it you stupid rodent! Before I stuff you inside one!" He barked back, Luka and Delphia were laughing at the scene "Nothing in theaters could be this entertaining! anyways, how about some ice cream? my treat?" Delphia told the Lucario, who seemed hesitant at first.

"B-But, isn't it rude for the guy to let the girl pay?" He asked "Hmmm..." Delphia replied, looking like she was pondering this, she then picked up her small pink purse, took a wallet out from it, and gave it to Luka "Put that on your shoulder please?"

Luka simply did as he was told, putting on the purse, which gathered Grasser's and Emmy's attention "Okay, you're totally looking like a chick, and maybe a hottie at that, let me treat you now, I'll be back" She stated, then immediately walked off to the register.

"Ouch, is everything okay in the kitchen or did I just smell a BURN!" Emmy exclaimed, Grasser laughed "Didn't I just warn you!? and it hasn't even been a full day yet!"

Luka, looking embarassed, started to remove the purse and then set it on the table, however, the trio then heard the door open, Grasser was scowling at the figure, while Emmy gulped, and started shivering at the sight.

"Uhhh...Luka?...I wouldn't turn around if I were you!" Emmy warned, sounding terrified, Lukaro was confused at first, then it suddenly hit him, who would scare Emmy and upset Grasser so bad? he knew for a fact, it was the Mewtwo.

He sat down back in his seat in a hurry, sweating immensely _"Please please please please! Don't notice me!"_ He thought to himself, Grasser, after staring for a good moment, took a deep breath and spoke "Whatever, it's none of our business, just avoid eye contact and we'll manage, alright guys?" he advised his friends, who both shook their heads in agreement.

They all then heard the sound of the door opening once more, but much more gentle than the first "Is this it, big brother?" a voice asked mewtwo in a very shy, youthful tone of voice "Yeah, it's not the fanciest spot in town, but looks aren't everything..." He replied, Mew then began holding his hands together over his zipper.

"Brother I think I need to pee! Where's the bathroom?" He asked, with a hint of desperation "I don't want you going by yourself in a public place, it's unsafe at your age, and there could be some scary people out there waiting for kids like you, do you understand?"

Mewtwo warned his younger brother, clearly out of care, his younger Mew brother had a bit of a scared look on his face "I'm sorry brother, I promise I won't!" he claimed, sounding frightened, Mewtwo sighed, then bent his knee down and put his hand over Mewel's head.

"Sorry if I shook you, I just want you to be smart and most of all, safe...you'll go by yourself one of these days, but for now, follow me, I'll take you there, okay?" Mewtwo told his beloved brother, who nodded his head and replied with "Okay!".

The three couldn't help but watch that entire scene play out, Luka and Emmy appeared baffled seeing him act so considerate and kind, especially after what they went through today "...I guess he's not all bad, family is family at least!" Emmy whispered to the two of them.

"Yeah..." Luka replied, finally seeing a side to the Mewtwo that made him feel like maybe he wasn't wrong about him all along, what if there was more good in him then lead on to believe? this idea, made him give a warm hearted smile, this moment for him just felt really...right!...well until...

"Well who could've guessed?! You KINDA have a soul!" Grasser called out to the Mewtwo, causing both Luka's and Emmy's expression to shift entirely, now looking at Grasser with eyes shot open, jaws dropped, alarmed immensely _"You...IDIOT!"_ Emmy thought, Lukaro then thought _"Didn't you...just tell us not to mind?!..."._

Mewtwo then turned his attention to the familar voice, and spotted the grovyle who he nearly fought in the cafeteria, he also noticed the Emolga, and unfortunately enough, the Lucario who he rescued in the morning, he backed away a step, looking baffled _"For fucks sake! Now with Mewel?! Out of all times?!"_.

Mewel looked at the trio _"Do they...know him?..."_ he thought, looking nervous, Mewtwo tried to settle himself and take a deep breath "Everything between us was settled, I'm just here for me and my brother, I couldn't care less about anything else" he tried explaining while looking away, Grasser grinned at this as he stood up from his seat.

"Coward, all that big talk earlier and you can't so much as look me in the eye now, what a real tough guy..." Grasser mocked recklessly as he began walking closer, Mewel then held his hand up with his eyes shut, signaling Grasser to stop walking to Mewtwo.

"Please leave my brother alone! He's a good person! He doesn't want to fight you sir!" He claimed defensively of his beloved older brother, feeling protective himself, but also scared of this stranger "Good person? You're brother's been feeding you nothing but lies, to be blunt, he's the worst kind of role model for a kid your age!".

Mewel gasped, then opened his eyes and yelled defensively "YOU'RE...YOU'RE WRONG! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM! YOU...YOU BIG BULLY!" this response made Grasser back his head away, Mewtwo meanwhile, has had enough.

"I know you're angry with me, but let it go, we're all at risk of getting banned from this cafe, if this escalates they might so much as call the police, and as far as I'm concerned, you're the villain here" he tried explained, as he stepped up closer and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You're freakin' deluded if you think I'm the villain, and this brother of yours really needs some sense slapped into him if he buys any of your-" Grasser was trying to comeback, while walking closer to the duo and looking down at Mewel towards the end, which made him back away a few steps to his brother's side and he curled up onto his leg, wanting protection. Mewtwo on the other hand, was really starting to have a hard time restraining himself.

 **"Lay so much as a finger on Mewel, and you'll be lucky to end up in a hospital, my day has been complete shit so far and I've kept composure still, but DON'T be the one to press my limits, that's my last warning"** Mewtwo threatened severely, with a serious intent of harming the Grovyle if he continued. Grasser, while trying to maintain his cool, backed away a few steps and starting sweating.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it? and as for you" Mewtwo asked, then turned his direction to the Lucario, who was too speechless to make any sort of comment or get involved in any way during their conflict "You made friends like how I said in the morning, and sooner then I would've guessed, but don't get too comfortable...I'd rather not keep **scum** like him around, and I'm saying this for your own good" Mewtwo advised, causing Lukaro to look down to the ground, while Grasser clenched his teeth in anger.

"AND YOU!" Mewtwo called out to the Emolga, who shivered in fear as a response "*Sigh*...you haven't done anything...huh...why did I even call to you?" he asked, sounding confused "YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Emmy yelled back in response.

"Are you okay?" Mewtwo asked his younger brother, who finally detached himself from his brother's leg and then took a moment to think about it, then nodded his head "I know a few other nice spots around this part of town for sweets, I don't think staying here is a good idea, you understand right?" he asked, Mewel nodded again and said "I-I do".

"Okay, come on"He told his brother as he began walking away to the exit, Mewel stood there and took one last look at the trio, then quickly got by his brother's side and left with him, this scene was over.

"Sheesh, the universe really hates us today" Emmy commented to his friends, Grasser was looking away to the wall, trying to calm down, while Lukaro watched the duo of brothers leave, then stood himself up "I'm calling it a day, I better get home".

"huh?" Both Emmy and Grasser asked at the same time "You don't need to leave, they're already gone!" Emmy called out "Well so am I" he replied with a hint of attitude, Grasser stood up from his chair and walked up to him "Hey man, wait up!" he said as he put his hand on Lukaro's shoulder, however, as soon as he did, Lukaro immediately shrugged it off, causing Grasser to gasp.

"I can't deal with this right now, you might not trust him, let alone like him, but that doesn't give you the right to approach him and his little brother the way you did when they were doing nothing wrong, until you realize that, I don't want to see you Grasser".

He spoke coldly to the Grovyle, then continued walking to the exit, Grasser stood there frozen "He really tore you a new one there" Emmy commented, it was then that Delphia walked back with a medium sized cup of strawberry ice cream.

"Sorry for the wait, the machine in the kitchen wasn't functioning right so they had to take a moment to fix it, luckily, I got this for free as a result, so today really did turn out a good day, especially with such a sweet boy-" Delphia explained, then looked over to where Lukaro was sitting, only to notice there was no one there.

"Uh guys? Where'd Lukaro go? Everything's fine right?" She asked, starting to sound concerned as she laid the ice cream on the table, Emmy was simply looking away and started to whistle nonchalantly, while Grasser just kept looking out at the door.

"D-Did something happen while I was away?" Delphia asked, now really starting to get curious, and worried for her Lucario partner.

"He left, he's headed home right now" Grasser replied as he sat back down, holding his head up with his hand "What?! Why?!" she asked.

 **End of Chapter 9**

A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated this, I've just been preoccupied, and I'm not sure when I'll update again, hopefully the wait isn't as bad as the last time lol so thanks for reading, see you guys next time!


End file.
